


镜中繁星

by sveritas



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sveritas/pseuds/sveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在James Tiberius Kirk，新任USS 企业号的舰长的档案里，有一段空白，从19到22岁。空白的如此彻底，仿佛他在那段时间里根本不自在地球上一样，但那段时间里，也没有他离开地球的记录。当被人问及时，Jim只会说，他那段时间去旅行了，只有几对方向盘和后视镜里的星辰相伴。<br/>他们后来发现，这并不是全部的真相。但技术层面讲也不是谎话。<br/>或者，反过来说，博士对他们的人类有着偏爱，那些皮肤或泛着粉色或偏黄的人类，那些英雄们。Rose Tyler，宇宙的守卫者；River Song，不可能存在的宇航员；James Tiberius Kirk，企业号舰长。这些传奇，属于史书的传奇有着难易抗拒的诱惑力，对博士尤为如此。他或许是史上最敬业的历史学家了。<br/>又或许，那次博士失误撞进了Jim Kirk的后院，然后带着他去看群星，然后，你知道的，改写了宇宙。不必多说，就是搭次便车。</p>
            </blockquote>





	镜中繁星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With the Stars in our Rear-view Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897448) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



> 这篇文和目前DW的时间线有冲突，如果计较的话当AU看就好。文中的博士是第七季结束的11。对剧的死忠粉来说，这文大概全是reference福利。文中一些比较明显的reference我就没有注，不过有一些我觉得可能容易忽略或者因为翻译的原因不太容易看出来的我基本会记得标出来。如果有看不明白的可以随时留言。其实不怎么涉及太多Star Trek的剧情进展，所以没有看过ST也无所谓的。  
> ======  
> 翻完有一段时间了。回头看还是有不少错漏，如果有人愿意帮我纠个错就再好不过了。

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

_“照我做的做——抓紧了，假装这是一个计划。”_

——博士， _博士，寡妇与 壁橱_

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

      或许，缘起是一颗恒星的死亡，并把一颗行星也带向死亡。毕竟这种事情总是发生。或许，缘起是某人因为失去朋友想要找到某种方式来 _表达_ 他的极度悲伤从而走向疯狂，以至于宇宙的注意力都转移到了那里，留出一条缝隙让博士能够远远看着，不敢靠的太近。或许，缘起是一个本来应该活下来的人死去了，伤感巨浪一般的席卷了他所在的星球，风暴的中心是一个有着 _那么那么蓝_ 的双眼的男孩。

      又或许，缘起是在他的飞船一头撞向美国中西部的某地的同时，他死去的妻子在他耳边低语 _天机不可泄露，亲爱的_ ，然后瞬间消失不见。

      不管怎么说，那是个时间机器——有可能有好多的缘起。

      博士全都知晓。

      包括这一个。

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

      不过，首先……他坠落了。又一次。

      _Geronimo。_

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

      他撞毁了一个牛棚，TARDIS的电脑告诉他，他在美国中西部，爱荷华州，2252年。

      在博士确认自己还有全套的腿和手臂之类的东西之后，爬到了门口，将头伸出了门外。视线所及之处是一堆的干稻草，拖拉机以及一头奶牛平静的站在正对着他的水池边上，看起来完全没有惊讶。

      他能看出来，奶牛完全没有受到影响。

      好吧，他决定，这也不算太糟糕。TARDIS在下次旅行之前需要进行一些小型的维修，他还肢体健全，本来可能会更糟。而且，好吧，美国。他好久没有来这儿了。

       他有意不是了他的两颗心脏因为想起蓝色的牛仔裤以及长腿，鼻子和罗宾森夫人[1]而起的疼痛。他现在是一个人，他之前也有一个人过的时候，他将来也会有一个人的时候，这没事，这样挺好。他只是点难过。他刚刚吧Clara留在她自己家里，也不得不把她留下，她说， _我陪你活过了你的一生，每一刻，现在我需要过我自己的生活了。你能理解的，对吧？_

      当然他理解，而且，不管怎么说，结局一直都会是那样的——一直都是——但是当他仍在其中的时候总是很美好，所以，在他找到另外一个人，带他们去看宇宙，与他们分享他的心之前，他会一个人在空荡荡的宇宙里不停的旅行下去。

      这样挺好的。

       他身后响起的猎枪声并不支持这个看法，他得承认这一点。

      “你在私人领地上。”握着枪的陌生人拉长声音说，声音随意而放松。博士转过脸，看向声音的来源。他看到一个人类，年轻，更接近Rose的年龄而不是River的——他从来就不擅长判断人类年轻与否，因为他自己已经1200岁了，但他看起来完全不像那么老，除非是在某些知道应该往什么方向上看的人眼里——也是一样是金色的，黄色和粉色相间的肤色，眼睛几乎和TARDIS一样蓝。

      现在，他有些刮目相看了。

      奶牛仍旧一动不动的站在那里，也有可能是在观察他。他给它使了一个 _眼色_ 。 奶牛无视了他。 拿着枪的人类正全神贯注的看着他。由于博士还是相当喜欢他的傻傻的鬼脸的，他举起手对着天空，摆了一个“我就是一个无害的外星人”姿势，并摆出了他最拿手的无辜微笑，然后，毕竟他从来对这些都不怎么擅长，开口说：“我没有敌意？”

       “所以牛棚着火了？”男孩缓缓的说。枪已经被放下了，但还是很容易够到的，博士懒洋洋的想。同时也将他的姿势列入考虑范围——那双明亮的蓝眼睛带着有播，所以博士认为自己已经取得胜利。

      “好吧。”博士承认道，将一只手伸进头发里揉了揉。“着陆过程 _大概_ 有些粗暴。不过说实话，我到要看看 _你_ 能不能在有一个坏了的临时齿轮加泄露的径向浆液缸的情况下做的更好了。”

      奶牛像是表示同意一样的哞了几声。

      男孩的表情里写满了 _绝对_ 的无动于衷，但同时又表现出他正严肃的考虑着得到一个机会来尝试博士说的 _那样的着陆_ 。

      那个表情让博士感觉到了那种再熟悉不过的期待感。上一回他有这种感觉的时候，他把通向他另一颗心的钥匙交给了那个迷人的酒吧女服务生/家庭女教师。

      这会把他卷入一堆麻烦事的，他已经能够确定了。

      但他等不及了。他从来就等不及。

      “再解释一下你是怎么把你的盒子降落并毁掉我的牛棚的？”孩子问道，哦对了，他并不是一个人，不是吗？不，一个有着难以置信的蓝眼睛的人类和一头奶牛，一齐听着他看，好像不太确定他是不是有些不正常。

       他的确不是，不过那是题外话了。

      “那不是个盒子，好吧，它是，严格说来，一个蓝色的盒子，但那也是个宇宙飞船，能够穿越时空的那种。”博士回答道。意识到他的回答并不够简洁，而男孩的表情里显然展现了怀疑。“而且它里面比外面更大。”

      “所以，简单来说，里面是另外一个空间。”男孩以此作为回答，这个话题对他来说显然相当轻松，语气中同时还传达出一点骄傲以及惊奇的意味。 博士知道他的脸上一定写满了惊讶。

      “你知道我可不是只有一张脸出色而已。”男孩说，脸上自然的浮起一个骄傲的笑容，现在骄傲已经 _的的确确的_ 盖过了惊奇。

      _你们这些金发的人一直是这样_ ，博士没有说出口。

      尽管，公平的说，红发的也很出众。而且他也见过几位相当不错的深色头发的。还有一个或者两个非常白发老人。老实说，他大概就总是遇到特别棒的人类吧。 不管怎么说，金发的人在他心里总有特别的位置。

      “所以说，你撞坏了她？”男孩说，突然转移的话题，语调委婉的暗示着他下面要说的话——也是博士决定放过‘撞坏了她’这个话题的唯一原因，“你需要人帮忙修理她吗？” 这个问题让他顿了一下，通常他不会让任何人碰他家的姑娘——哦，Jack试了那么多次。但这个孩子身上的特质，他那双出众的眼睛里有什么在诉说他是一个喜欢群星，以及航行于群星之间的飞船的人。而且，老实说，他也的确需要有人帮把手——说实话两只手就再好不过了——毕竟这是位于爱荷华的一间牛棚，而且他得承认有可能他需要用来修复TARDIS的各种零件并不怎么充裕。

      不过老实说，即便充裕，这也不会是排上他遇到过的最奇怪事情排行榜前十位。

      七个字——他娶了Amy的女儿。还有玛丽莲•梦露[2]。不过后者不作数。

      他跑题了。

      “我大概用得上一双平稳的手。”博士终于继续道，看到这话让这个孩子一下子高兴起来在心里微笑着，他严肃的继续说。“不过确保你不会弄坏些什么，或者不经询问就随便乱碰，又或者按下那个红色的按键把我们都炸了。”

      随后，仿佛是加上一般心不在焉的说，“尤其是最后那个。”

       “我会记住的。兄弟。”男孩说着，扬起眉毛。他跟着博士进入了控制室，然后停住了。博士注意到了他的嘴角因为对他家姑娘的高度赞赏而停滞了。

      他 _爱死了_ 那个表情。

      “方向盘不错嘛。”男孩说，很快恢复了过来，但他的眼里还是带着一丝敬畏，这让博士更加喜欢他了。这也是为什么他递给他一把扳手——不是音速的，不过你还能怎么样呢——然后拿出他的音速起子开始工作，抓起一堆电线开始修修补补。

      “所以，你是外星人。”男孩说，在工作了几分钟之后，眼睛还是直直的定在那些电线上。他小心随意的问出这个问题，措辞的圆滑熟练就算是博士也很少在这个年纪的人类身上看到。尽管他很欣赏这样自然的技巧，但这完全没有必要。

      “是的。”博士简单的回答，因为事实是，这也挺明显的不是吗？可以时间旅行的蓝色盒子这类的事情。

      此外，人类可不想他那样擅长带蝴蝶领结。

      “一个 _英国的_ 外星人。”男孩好脾气的、引导性的拉长声音，两边的眉毛都怀疑似的扬起，眼睛明亮的闪烁着，脸上的表情像看到他的猎物刚刚上钩。

       “不，好吧—— _闭嘴_ ，”博士说，因为他依旧粗鲁而且不是红发，头上也没有土耳其毡帽，这些放在一起，“我只是经常在伦敦降落，有些事情总是会跟着你的，像是红茶，果酱饼干[3]还有蝴蝶领结。”然后他习惯性的，几乎是无意识的去调整了一下领结。“蝴蝶领结很酷的。”

       “呃，哈。”男孩说着，眼睛向上翻了一下的神色带着喜爱。这个姿势如此熟悉，他一时以为他看到了一个红发的有着一双华丽长腿的女孩，他转过头，免得自己在别人看起来比一个带着一个盒子的疯子还糟糕。他觉得那孩子大概还是看到了，不过他什么也没说。博士又更喜欢了他几分，这个近乎是陌生人的孩子很知道怎么找到那些时刻，那些需要安静，带有体谅的友善的时刻。

       “你接受的挺快的。”博士开口说话，打破了先前的沉寂。“外星人带着他的能够进行时间旅行的蓝盒子，坠毁在你的牛棚里。你到是眼睛也不眨。一般的人类，即便是在你的时间上，也可能不太相信这些事情。”

      “感谢上天我不是普通人类。”男孩说，试图不带入那种漫不经心的自信，但还是多少显得有些底气不足。这很能说明些什么，表现出一个孩子知道自己的出众，但缺少身边本来应该告诉他这些的人的肯定。

      无论如何，他有潜质，他如群星般闪耀，而博士能够清楚的看到这一点。而他的本能正在对他说。不，博士想， _我不觉得你会那么做_ ，他的两颗心因为那种熟悉的难以言表的期待之情而跳动着。TARDIS _太_ [擅于找出特别的那些人了。

       “你有名字吗，不是英国人的外星人？”男孩问，轮到他来打破两人间的沉默了。虽然措辞并不怎么相关，也不优美，但这个问题只是由于好奇，没有什么刻薄的含义。

       “博士。”他说，然后等着不可避免的， _哪个博士？_ 因为，他真的喜欢那一部分。

       “Jim。”人类， _Jim_ ，只是简简单单的说，再一次打破了他的期待，博士略焦躁的露出了宽宽的微笑。给他换上了一个手泵而不是飞颊吻——那个看来随意的脸皮下隐藏着脆弱。博士太理解了，他加上了一句快速的，语气上扬的，“好名字， _Jim_ ——我以前认识一条叫做Jim的鱼[4]。他有一座很不错的大坝。”

       “好吧。”Jim说，脸上的表情说明了他正认真的判断着博士是否精神正常，而博士并没有将此视为冒犯。因为，老实说他确实有点疯癫。“所以，我们还需要什么别的来修补她吗？”

      “我想你大概没有炸鱼条和蛋奶冻吧？”博士问，眉毛显然搅在了一起，Jim转过头去哄然大笑起来。博士知道他会喜欢这个孩子的。

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

      “好了。”几个小时后，博士说着，快速的站了起来，因为顺利完成任务而高兴的拉了一下他的背带，“完好如新，完全好了（right as rain）。好吧，或许不该说那个，毕竟与雨并不是真的向右，不是吗？总是飘下来，或者往左边，甚至有时候往上飘[5]。除了在Praxcis III上——那里的雨才是真的往右飘的。用雨伞的噩梦。”

       “真棒！”Jim说，慢慢站起来，懒洋洋用他自己的上衣把粘在手上的油污擦去，接着博士的自言自语，“所以，你要带我去哪儿？”

      “我不记得我邀请你了。”博士慢慢的回答，不是否认，不真的是，而且Jim显然知道这一点，他蓝色的眼里闪着光，说，“不，我也不记得你没有邀请我。”

      “这……不是重点，但也没错。”博士说，表现出了他的严肃和犹豫，因为表现的太渴望会暴露出太多，放任太多，“一次旅行，就一次，而且我是认真的。”

      “啊哈，”他不恭的说，明亮的蓝眼睛里写满了他话里的自信，双手因为等不及了而搓在一起，“你等着瞧。我特别棒。你不会想要放弃我的。”

      这不成问题，博士没有说出来，只是把身后的们关上了。他从来不想放弃任何一个人。

       而 _那_ 一直是问题所在。

      “那么，”他问，因为那是另一个时刻的另一个想法，[i]宇宙[/i]充满各种可能性的纯粹力量在他将头转向Jim的时候在他皮肤下方萦绕。“一切的时间和空间——每一个、任何一个地点——所有曾经存在过的星球。你想从哪里开始？”

      “那边。”Jim说着，升起的手臂划出了很长一道弧线，脸上带着灿烂的微笑。“那个方向。”

       “我就希望你会那么说。”博士说着，他带着满脸的笑转身回到他家姑娘的控制台前，按下几个按钮，然后转过头来在他有力的按下最后几个个按键，让TARDIS时间漩涡前给了Jim一个眼色，“就是那边了。”

      他们也那么做了。

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

 

      他带他们去了Nebulus IV的市集，在五十世纪，因为星际联盟要在Jim死后很久才会发现这一片星系。博士想要让他看到他自己看不到的事情。

      那是他唯一想做的事情，公平的说。不过，他承认，敬畏感并不会有损他的神秘性。

      比方说，Jim现在正在看着市集里各种陌生的货品，还有集市上的人，以及科技的眼神像是博士把星星和月亮递到了他手上一样。博士能够读懂那样的神色，因为他 _曾经_ 读懂过，因为那个表情——他的伙伴在宇宙的奇妙面前展现出的纯粹的 _惊讶_ 之情——是让他在失落的时候还能保持住脸上的微笑的原因。

      然而，他总是轻描淡写，闲闲的斜靠在TARDIS的一侧，等到Jim终于再次和他有了眼神交流的时候。在站直了开口说话之前，他摆出严肃的表情，扬起手指表示强调。“第一条原则，而且这一条很重要，所以要记住——别乱晃。”

      “没问题、”Jim说，尽管博士看着他的眼神带着不信任——因为他们 _总是_ 乱走，总被某些闪亮的，或者漂亮，或者你知道的，东西吸引过去，然后 _大叫着寻求帮助_ [。然后博士 _不得不_ 去解救他们——但Jim像是要证明社么一般的按照他的要求做了，还更在他身后，这让博士差一点相信一切都会按照计划进行。直到五分钟后，他转过身指着一个Centuri 悬停自行车让Jim看，他才意识到他身后没人。

       _从来_ 没有人听从那条规则。

       然而经过几分钟的调查，很明显能看出这次不只是被什么闪亮的东西吸引那么简单，情况要险恶的多——显然最近有了军事政变，而且蓝眼睛似乎是反叛军的标识——老实说，他说话也有点儿怪——而这也是为什么不久后，博士发现自己闯 _入_ 了一座Nebulian监狱，寻找他任性——而且多半是被绑架了的——伴侣。

      “我没有乱走，”当博士终于在一堆有着闪烁的控制面板让博士不安的挥舞着他的音速起子的牢房里找到了Jim时，他相当理直气壮的指出。

      “没错。”他说，疑惑也同时几乎是吃惊的，挥舞着音速起子对着每个控制都试验了一下。在门终于快速安静的打开了之前起子向他发出了暴躁的嘟嘟声，“麻烦找上了你。”

      “我妈妈告诉我‘T’事实上就代表麻烦，”Jim兴冲冲的说，快速的站了起来，好像他不是在一个他去世之后很久的世纪里，在一个外星人的帮助之下，越一座外星监狱一样。他如此明显的人类特质太让人着迷了。自然，也就是这时，军方注意到了他们打破了监狱的防卫并准备进行追捕，带着一句活泼的“快跑！”，博士开始行动起来了，Jim在他身后的脚步声相当的有安慰性。

      “这个。”几分钟后，当他们在推翻政变和逃跑逃命之间进行转换的时候，Jim脸上带着一个愉快的笑容说，“会是一段相当好的友谊的开端。”

      博士发现自己除了同意说不出别的话来。

 

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

      这的确是一段相当好的友谊，他们救了Nebulus IV的人民，或者说是把自由还给了他们——虽然说是不经意的，不过他的生活里不都是 _那_ 样吗——还有22世纪的一整船Orion奴隶，与一整个军团的Sontaran士兵作战——那是在 _为_ Sontaran帝国的荣誉而战之后——那是个很长的故事，别多问了——去了Deltain光明节庆祝Jim的二十岁生日——很显然，那里不仅仅有一场狂欢。

      哈。就像他总是说的那样，每天都能学到新的。好吧，他至少说过一次。你知道的，就刚才。但他应该这么说的——这么说挺好。

      不过他跑题了。

      然后，他们在Voltan革命的前夕到了Marci Centauri，然后，相当突然的，革命没有发生。

星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星

 

      事情是，一开始发展的都挺顺利的—— _好吧_ ，他说挺顺利的，事实其实发展到他们被一个暴君指控犯有叛国罪，并且希望把他们吊死——就因为他们试图揭发他那相当卑鄙的阴谋。不过，他们还保全了他们的胳膊和腿，所以算是胜利了，不是吗？但是，就像他说的，一切都发展的挺顺利的，如果把所有因素考虑进去的话，直到那个暴君——最高祭司——以不屑一顾的嘲讽专横的对Jim说。“ _你_ 是什么人？来质问 _我_ 。”

      然后？好吧，然后，这事发生了。

      “我是James Tiberius Kirk。”Jim宣布，斜着下巴以示反抗，蓝眼睛里闪烁着正义和胜利的坚毅。“我是一个黑进了你的电脑，把你的小把戏的一切细节发送给了所有人民的无足轻重的人类。希望你会喜欢监狱。”

      哦，在最高祭司发出几声短促激烈的声响，呼唤他忠诚的，而且或许愚蠢的守卫准备战斗时，博士想着，干得好——好时机，绝佳的处理——干得好。

      然后——哦， _糟了_ 。

      然后他们逃跑，躲藏，逃离，这些都是非常耗费大脑的，但之前，在他只是站着呼吸的时候，他听到了 _James Tiberius Kirk_ 。他只是短暂的合了一下双眼，感到他的两颗心都满是创痕。

      他总是选了他不能留下的人。

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星  
  
       James Tiberius Kirk。  
  
       USS 企业号的，James Tiberius Kirk _舰长_ 。  
  
       这个人类对宇宙的影响传播的如此广泛，如此受人喜爱，他的故事一直被传颂到了一个现在已经不存在的星球的一个小男孩耳中。那个小男孩读完了他能找到的关于这位勇敢的宇宙探索者的每一个字，梦想着航向繁星，和他做一样的事。  
  
       然后，当这个小男孩稍微长大一些，但从来没有真的成熟过，他偷了一台在博物馆里的TARDIS，离开家园去实现当年的梦想。  
  
_那个_ 不怎么重要的James Tiberius Kirk。  
  
       糟了。  
  
       在他的旅行里，从玛丽莲•梦露到温斯顿•丘吉尔和Daleks，到不论是他对贤明女王做了什么惹怒了她[6]，这次，或许会是他私人历史中的，最棘手的情况。  
  
       因为，问题在这儿——他还暂时不会放他走。当然他最后会的——他总是会的——但他会把这一个尽可能久的留在身边，只是为了稍稍自私一下。  
  
       毕竟，在Rose，River，Amy和Rory还有Donna，Martha和Clara都走了之后，他理应多得到一点时间不是吗？  
  
       他无视了那个低语的声音， _不，因为那不是宇宙运作的方式，蠢老头。_  
  
       但他一定没有无视的足够好，因为几天后，在他修理控制室的时候，Jim堵住了他，年轻人带着无畏的好奇说道：“你最近情绪有点怪。”  
  
       “我没有。”博士不由自主的回答，但这也完全没有达到一个否认的效果，因为Jim显然看穿了。他重重皱起眉毛，简单的说。“你有，而且TARDIS也同意我的说法。不是吗，美人？”Jim的最后一部分是对TARDIS说的，TARDIS也调皮的哼了一声作为回应。  
  
       “别和我的船调情!”博士暴躁的说，在转身继续摆动完全不值得他那么多注意力的电线前瞪了Jim一眼。仍然抱着避免对话这个不太可能实现的希望。  
  
       “她开的头，”Jim理直气壮地指出这一点作为回应，他的眼里闪烁着恶魔般的狡黠 。最可悲的部分是，这一点可能还不是谎话 。  
  
       他的船的确特别喜欢和人调情。  
  
       “叛徒。”他对TARDIS嘟囔了一声，不过并不是真的埋怨。他的姑娘也知道，在他周围发出轻柔的哼哼声，而不是像在被惹怒的时候一样把他抖来抖去。  
  
       “没什么新鲜的，我时不时的就会这样。会过去的，你不用担心。”他终于解释，承认了事实的同时完全隐瞒了重要的细节。因为有些事情，就算他再话唠也是不会说的。“去睡觉，那是你们人类最喜欢的浪费生命的 方式了。“他说道，这并不算说谎。他已经下定决心了，他会在不得不放他走之前都不会放手的 ，然后，他会很难过——一直都会这样——但，总有一天，那也会过去的。”  
  
       Jim怀疑的看了他一眼，但决定放下这个话题，因为他相信他，或许，因为他不信。但他不真的理解他，因为对一个这么年轻的人来说，Jim在让某些事情就这样过去的原则上发展的过分的好了。无论如何，博士对此很感激。  
  
       会过去的。一向来都会。  
  
       最后总会的。  
  
星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星  
  
       都会过去的，因为他们都是如此。然后博士只能与疯疯癫癫的自己为伴，再之后，当然， _这_ 件事就会发生了，就像博士预计的一样。  
  
       “她是。”几周后，他们又一次的站在控制室里，不同寻常的犹豫。博士在他 开口之间就知道他想要说什么了。“她是时间机器。”  
  
       “如果你想，我可以带你去见你父亲。”博士尽可能轻柔的说，想起了上一次，另外一个金发的人提出了相同的要求，以及之后发生的事情。“但你不可能救下他——他的死亡是时间线上的定点。他只能在那个时候死去，否则历史会崩塌。”  
  
       然后，他能够看到Jim那个令人印象深刻的大脑中的齿轮飞速的运转了起来，一如那个著名的Kirk大脑曾经做到——或是将来会做到的？平行宇宙和时间机器都是动词时态的致命克星——小林丸号也无法与之媲美。“就算我们能够在他去世之前将他从那艘船上带下来，我们也无法让他有个正常生活——历史已经把他留下的伤痕补上了。”他说，尽可能表现出同情，因为他太了解这种无助感，能够帮忙却不被允许提供帮助。“历史已经在没有他的情况下前进了，以及和你母亲和哥哥的故事的形式，以及所有读到或者听到你父亲壮举的人，并让他的故事塑造了他们的人生——有太多的命运会被改写。宇宙没有那么灵活。”  
  
       “所以，如果我早些要求——”Jim问道，惩罚着自己。因为是先提出的人，博士无法忍受正面Jim的脸，他坚定但慈爱的打断了他。“如果你在你四周大的时候遇见我，而且有能力要求的话，宇宙可能还有足够多的延展性——或者那会在宇宙中间产生一个大洞，把所有的时间空间一并吞噬。不管怎么样，你都没办法做什么。”他说，希望他的话能够留存下来，因为那种负罪感太难以承受了。  
  
       而博士太清楚那种感觉了。  
  
       “所以，你还想去吗？”他问道，打破了他们之间的沉寂。毕竟他确实向Jim保证过会带他去 _任何_ 他想去的地方，尽管博士可能会说谎，但他尝试从不在这事上说谎。  
         
       “不，”Jim最终缓慢的说，博士为Jim说出这个答案背后所付出的感到难过。“我们都知道我肯定还是会去试的。”带着一个悔恨并且让人 _心碎_ 的微笑。“那就是我——不相信无法取胜的情景。”  
  
       “好吧。Rigel Prime怎么样？”博士说，脸上带着过分夸张的媚眼，尽可能带有暗示性的耸动着tae眉毛，终于得到了此刻过分阴沉的Jim的笑容，即便还是带着些恼怒。“那里的女人非常， _非常_ 的友好。”  
  
       尽管Jim没有笑，他的眼睛的确再度闪亮了起来。博士感到感到他的两颗心脏都松快了，因为这会是个好注意的，他能感觉到。  
  
星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星  
  
       Rigel Prime是个非常糟糕的主意。哦，不是因为女人们。  
  
       而是因为那个女人。  
  
       “那，”Jim上期不接下气的，看着一个金发女人制服了一整个暴力的Rigelian部族——来看那个平和的Rigelian帝国，他们 _大概_ 早了几个世纪，是他的错——手上握着一把枪脸上带着邪恶的微笑。“是 _谁_ ？”  
  
       “那，”博士回答，尽管他的眼睛无法从她身上移开，他的语气里却有着一些无奈。“是我的妻子。”  
  
       “你妻子，”Jim说，似乎没有觉得那句话有什么特别的地方，那双蓝的不行的双眼中闪烁出了敬畏，“很棒。”  
  
       是的，博士对自己承认， _她的确是_ 。这也一直是问题的所在。  
  
       “想我了吗，亲爱的？”他的妻子一边问，一边慢慢向前走去，消灭她的敌人。博士压抑住 _每时每刻_ 产生的想要逃跑的冲动，反而选择了轻率的反驳，“从来没有。”他或许是个孤独的老人，但不代表他需要表现成那样。  
  
       “很好。”她说着，眼神很和善——River一直了解他；River _被创造出来_ 就是为了了解他的，有时候着正是他所需要的，有时候这一点却也很糟糕——那是在她眼中闪过太过熟悉的恶作剧神色之前。“因为我是为了Jim来的。”  
  
       然后，在博士能够做出他确信是一句非常聪明的反驳之前，River用力地换上来Jim的肩头将他卷走了——Jim也 _完全_ 没有反抗，尽管博士也无法因此而责怪他——他们单独溜上了山，把喘着粗气的博士一个人留在了山脚下。  
  
       不过，公平地说，对看着他最喜欢的两个人类在他面前晃来晃去的诱人前景，他也不是完全没有责任。而且这也并不是什么难事——博士得承认，他们在一起的画面相当吸引人，两个金发的人类和他们带着笑意的眼睛，带着微笑的脸庞以及无谓的精神，时刻准备着在于宇宙的对抗中获胜。  
  
       是的，他对金发的人有偏爱。  
  
       过了一会儿，他们从山上下来时，他的脑海中衡量着——他的旅伴和他的妻子策划的可能的可怕情景，或者关于他是否应该改变他的音速起子的颜色——洋红色是个不错的时尚宣言。  
  
       对此他暂时还不太感兴趣。  
  
       “所以，刚才那是怎么回事？”他对他的妻子说，试图不引起注意显得自然一些。她走的离他近一些，Jim在她身后几步，试图不要说， _我想你_ ，还有 _你死了_ ，或者 _你不应该在这里_ ，又或者 _这就是未来的生活吗，我死去的妻子留下了一辈子的彩蛋，像是史上最贪得无厌的寻宝者？_  
  
       “天机不可泄露，亲爱的。”River愉快又带着些调情意味的说，博士皱起了眉毛回答道。“我讨厌那句话。”因为尽管每次她说这话他的生活就会变得一团糟，尽管他一直以来就知道最糟糕的结局，每次听到她说，他的心还是会暖起来，因为每一次，他都把它当做最后一次看待。  
  
       “你才没有。”River反驳，语气带着奚落但眼神却很真诚。博士几乎立刻在脸上带上了一个他自己能够意识到的笑，“我讨厌。”  
  
       自然的，在River笑起来时变成了一个错误——她那一面太过明媚而且明显打算利用现下的情形，她自信而迅速开口，而且这不是一个问题。“很好，因为我需要借用一下Jim。我都为他准备好了漩涡控制器。”  
  
       “问你们要去哪里完全是徒劳，是吗？”博士沉吟道，这问题几乎只是出于修辞，因为他死去的妻子来这里 _自然_ 只是为了和他的旅伴去进行一场冒险。而 _显然_ 他没有接到邀请，为什么要邀请他呢——他只是一个总是时间旅行这的丈夫而已。  
  
       没错，没错，这完全符合逻辑，真的。  
  
       “真是个聪明的男孩。”River发出了一声轻响，一只手轻柔的抚摸着他额头上的，被她称为“生气线”的痕迹。在他的脸颊和嘴唇上按下了柔软并带有调笑意味的吻，并在他能够意识到它们落在哪里之前便移开了——因为害怕失去，她从来不数着它们之间的吻——她随后飞快的回到了Jim所站的位置上。  
  
       随后，在把那个仪器放到了Jim手臂上之后——他从来没有问过她是怎么找到那些东西的，因为他觉得问题的答案只会把他变成那些无趣嫉妒的人类男人之一——她再次给了他一个充满调情意味的眨眼和一句明快的，“马上就回来。”最后转头看了他一眼。随着一阵从Jim那里传来的扭曲的光波，他们消失了。留下博士一个人。  
  
       他从来就不擅长这些。  
  
       “不，不，我很好。”他大声说，他有些任性的对周边的虚无承认着。“我在这儿有很多可以做的，别为我担心！”  
  
       就在那时，远处的一座建筑物爆炸了。  
  
_好吧_ ，博士想着，脸上是失落的笑容，手里握着音速起子，已经朝危险跑去了。 _祈求，就会给你们。_

 

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

 

       等他把一切都解决了并救下所有人——他的确救下了所有人。叛乱向来最有意思了，它们像极了会有各种爆炸的派对——Jim正靠在TARDIS的身上的等着他，River和他的漩涡控制器都不见了踪影。  
  
       再正常不过了。  
  
       “所以，你不打算告诉我刚刚那是怎么回事了，是吧？”博士说。这几乎完全算不上提问——仅仅是出于社交礼仪——因为博士非常确定他知道答案。  
  
       “显然，那是……天机？”Jim说，像是尝试着学这个词，但他眼中的闪光说明他的确大致了解这个词对博士意味着什么，而且还暗自因为这个情形窃喜。  
  
       “我想也是。”博士只能接受事实，拿出一支酒杯——使用某种木头做的酒杯——显然是某人悄悄放到他的口袋里的，准备尝试性的舔一口。  
  
       香蕉味，真棒。  
  
       “我错过了什么吗？”Jim问。眉头因为博士的动作稍微扬起一些，不过也只是很轻微，毕竟这种伸出舌头舔些什么东西这种事在博士这里并不少见。  
  
       “我又英明，又高尚，冲前冲后，拯救了世界，然后没有人在那里给我鼓掌。”博士说，带着一种戏剧化的受伤的语气，将酒杯放回了他的口袋里。因为他的口袋里面比外面看起来大。他喜欢这些小东西，这些小小的纪念品提醒他他曾经触及过那些生命，哪怕他只在那里，分享了极短的时光。  
  
       “所以就是没什么了。”Jim回答道，用着得意洋洋的语调，刻意想让提起某人的精神，而博士上钩了。配合着氛围的将手放在他胸口，“ _喂_ ，真让我伤心，左边的心脏再也不会回到原来的样子了。”Jim笑了，博士也微笑起来。没错，今天很愉快。  
  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       地球，旧金山，2223年。TARDIS的屏幕上平静的闪烁着。  
  
       我还不想放他走。博士脑海中飞速的想着，不安感从他的皮肤底下发散出来。Jim还不到21岁，这个时候离去对他来说太早了。但是，这逼真的安慰，让博士分了心神。  
  
       哦，还有，瓦肯大使馆好像着火了。大概，就一点。他之前提到了吗？  
  
       没有？好吧，这不是问题所在。  
  
        _这_ 是问题的根源。  
  
       “这，”Jim说，明亮的笑容一直达到了他眼睛的深处，手臂自然的环着一个漂亮的，与他年纪相仿的人类女孩的肩膀。女孩有着一头棕色的头发和温暖的棕色眼睛。“是Mandy。她很擅长救火，也很擅长语言，又漂亮。我们能留下她吗？”  
  
       “没有礼貌。”那女孩，Mandy说，愉快的翻了翻眼睛。“我不想强行介入。”她说，但她的眼中有渴望冒险的印记，而博士收集各种各样的东西。  
         
       瓦肯大使馆有些烧焦了，但是肇事者已经被拘留了。所有人都活着。相当美好的一天，有一部分是因为这个带着温暖的，棕色眼睛的女孩。  
  
       好吧，还是面对现实，他之前有让TARDIS里同时有三个人过，而且他也乐意再次同时有两个同伴。但这从来都没什么好结局。但过程也会格外美好，所以还是值得最后的伤痛。  
  
       “就一次。”博士严肃的摇着手指，眉毛相当刻意的摆出严肃的表情。“这次我是认真的。”  
  
       “啊哈。”Jim相当不屑的发出了声响，随后用一种密谋般的音量在讲Mandy拉入TARDIS时对她说，“他从来就做不到。”博士自顾自的微笑着，毕竟，那是实话。  
  
       何况，这会很有趣的——能坏到哪里去呢？  
  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       Amanda Grayson，TARDIS的电脑上显示着。2202年生于美国华盛顿，西雅图。职业：教师。2223年嫁给S'chn T'gai Sarek，联邦驻地球大使。有一子，S'chn T'gai Spock，2230年生于瓦肯，Shi'Kahr。  
  
       换言之，Spock中校，大副，USS 企业号，就在某位James Tiberius Kirk舰长之下。  
  
        _双重麻烦。_  
  
       某些句子他就从来不该说。  
  
       这次连TARDIS都开始嘲笑他了。  
  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       但是，他还是不会现在放她离开，不到他不得已的时候。  
  
       因为，就像从前某个神奇的人类问的那样——如果知道了他们之后会难过，为什么要让他们现在开心呢？[8]  
  
       Amanda Grayson：死于2258年，瓦肯，Shi'Kahr——瓦肯星被毁。  
  
       答案，当然就是，因为他们之后会难过。

 

       他带他们去了德努布斯 II，因为德努布斯星人大概有着他遇到过的所有物种中最和平的历史了，何况那也是他到访过的，最吸引人眼球的星球了——所以这应该是再平淡不过的了。  
  
       显然，德布尼斯人认为金发碧眼的人时他们世界里最稀有美丽的东西，而Jim，减掉了一件确确实实是从他身上扒下来的衣服，正看着所有的德布尼斯外交使节因为她发表的相当尖锐的关于性别平等是双向的以及人之间的界限以及性自由并不等同于可以随便碰触他人的演说，带着敬畏的向只有五英尺六英寸高的人类女性低头。而博士还衣着整齐，有些奇怪的，感到自己被忽视了。  
  
       这大概算的上是博士见过的，最神奇的事情了。不幸的是，Jim似乎也同意这种观点，如果他的眼神能够作为线索的话。而且，不行。就是不行。“你不能对Mandy做那些人类的事情。我禁止你这么做。”博士坚定的说，但是有些惶恐——他已经超过1200岁了，但太还是总是因为这些事情的不安——但同时也很果断，这二者之一或者是都有一些，至少这两个特质都并不怎么像他。他的不安或是果断肯定显现出来了，因为Jim的视线从依然吸引人的Mandy有些威胁性质的演说移开，给了博士一个扬起眉毛的表情。  
  
       “不。”他坚定的说，非常果断，因为不管他多么了解历史，这完全不关他的事。而改变历史，即便是他也知道有些事情你不能去随便搀和。  
  
       “放心，她就像是一个吓人的，我行我素的大姐姐。我从来不想要有个这样的大姐姐。”Jim说，他看上去相当真诚 。因此稍稍放心的博士加入了Jim，安静的看着最高长老跪在Mandy脚下，向站在他们面前的“女神”献上了他的永久不变的忠诚。  
  
       “不过有能力真的很性感。”Jim说，脸上的神色半是玩笑，半是沉思。博士立刻接口，语气相当有力，配合着一些相当夸张手势。“我是认真的！这不是个好主意！”  
  
       他是最清楚的了——他吻了他自己的岳母。  
  
       真不是个好主意！而且很尴尬！  
  
       而且他还在他岳父的单身派对上的蛋糕里钻出来过，所以他知道这事有多尴尬。  
  
       然后，Jim总算嘲笑完他了——不过，说真的，他是很认真的——最高长老向人群宣布了他们将会为女神和她非常有吸引力伴侣以及他们审美水平一般，但衣着考究的门徒设立一个节日——不过，在经历了那么多对他领结的嘲笑之后，他也只能接受了，毕竟这确实是一张傻傻的老脸了（silly old face)。  
  
       “我不能带你们到别处去。”Mandy抱怨道，她眼神中闪过的亮光暗示着她正酝酿着另一个精彩绝伦的演说，而Jim终于忍不住大笑了起来，博士只能用手捂住他的脸，来掩饰他的微笑。  
  
       没错，三个人永远比较好一些。  
  
星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星  
  
       当然，一次冒险变成了两次，然后三次再更多次——德布尼斯II变成了Praxis V，然后又是Romulus还有别的星球——而一天变成了六个月，博士觉得这不过是一眨眼的时间。  
  
       然后？然后TARDIS不愿意离开时间漩涡，而博士知道这意味着什么。  
  
       而Jim似乎也知道。因为他趁着Mandy在厨房里的时候，在控制室堵住了博士，小声但平静的说，“我们得放弃她。”能够这么平静不得不说是一种成就。  
  
       “她有她自己的命运在等着她，没有人能够阻挡她命运的脚步。”博士说，没有说“是，”但意思是一样的，他们都清楚。  
  
       “这并不让事情变得更好接受。”Jim说，没有反驳，博士能看出他非常想反驳，也欣赏他的克制，即便他很难过看到Jim因此受伤。  
  
       “没错。”博士最终安静的同意了，因为他完全同意。这从来不让事情更好过。“但这是事实。”  
  
       我也不得不放弃你。博士没有说出口，Jim离开了，大概是抓住最后的机会和Mandy去喝一杯，我只是尽力延长这个无法避免的必然而已。  
  
       这从来就不容易。  
  
       放弃值得的人从来就不容易。  
  
星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星  
  
       地球，旧金山，2223年。瓦肯大使馆的火已经灭了，尽管还冒着烟。他们只离开了不到一分钟，但经历了超过六个月的时间。  
  
       这是一台时间机器。这里会有很多的开始，但也有很多的终结。  
  
       而博士是以不擅长处理结尾而闻名的。  
  
       “别忘记我。”Mandy向他走过来的时候说着，穿着他们初次见面的时候的那条裙子，还有着烟灰的印子，尽管博士什么都没有说，他有着挑选聪明的伴侣的习惯，而Mandy也不例外。  
  
       “哦，Mandy。”他开口，心里相当矛盾。他把她拉进怀里，给了她一个拥抱。他清楚他必需让放手。“我怎么会忘了你呢？”  
  
       他从来没有忘记过任何一个人。  
  
       他最后还是放开了她，这样Jim才能也给她一个拥抱。博士听到他在将Mandy拥入怀里的时候说。“我们会再见面的。”  
  
       “你保证？”Mandy身子向后退的时候问道，她问的是Jim，因为她太聪明，知道问博士也没有用。Jim在他前额按下一个吻，用着极其坚定的语气，好像这样说了就能够成真一样，“保证。”然而，不知道为什么，大概是Jim特有的天赋吧，即便是知道故事如何结尾的博士，此刻也相信了他。  
  
       她终于离开了，博士站在Jim身边，看着她一步步走远，看着她重新融入慈和的情景，看着她只朝他们这里回头看了一次，随后与一个博士认出是瓦肯驻联邦大使的人说话，即便从他们这个隐蔽的角落里，博士也能从瓦肯人看着Mandy的眼里看到尊重和兴趣。  
  
       一个他知道名叫Sarek的瓦肯人。  
  
       看着历史如旧展开。这是就是他一直以来做的。  
  
       然后他离去。  
  
       这很好，但有些时候确实很让他难过。  
  
星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星星  
  
       在Mandy离开后，TARDIS和住在里面的人都有些伤感。这也是意料之中的——即便是TARDIS在她不得不放弃她最喜欢的人类之一的时候也有些不太开心——所以，完全符合字面含义的，他们住的地方就不高兴，为了改变这一点，博士想到了一个主意，尽管他知道这不是一个好主意，但这绝对能够让心情变得好些。  
  
       他会为此后悔的。他已经能感觉到了。  
  
       “想见见我的一个老朋友么？”博士向Jim问道——几乎只是礼貌性的一问，因为他在说话的同时就已经输入了目的地的坐标，但别人告诉过他，不管你在不在乎对方的回答，事前问一下才是礼貌的。  
         
       “好啊。”Jim说，试图装出热情但最多也就到了有些兴趣的程度，但博士还是很高兴Jim往那个方向努力了。“你的这个朋友是做什么的？”  
  
       “他。”博士对James Tiberius Kirk介绍，语气中开着一些讽刺。“是个上校（Captain）。”

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

       “Jim，”博士在终于找到了他想找的，衣衫不整的只能认为是刚刚从哪儿逃出来的人，叹了口气说，“来见见Jack Harkness上校。”  
  
       “我的荣幸，”Jack轻笑着，拉起Jim的手指，出人意料的吻了吻他的指尖。不过因为Jack是Jack，即便在顶着乱哄哄的头发，穿着他那条裤子和背带还能相当舒适而且看起来也不赖。  
  
       好吧，博士也不是没长眼睛——尽管Jack看起来很不对，充满了乱糟糟的时间线和愧疚，但是他的外表还是和以往一样美观。  
  
       当然，因为Jim是Jim，他选择了以言语回击，小声说，“噢，这么说话真自私。”，为了不被压过一头，Jim用他婴儿蓝的眼睛盯着Jack，“我向你保证，”  
  
       “我会叫你们停下来，不过估计我也就是白费力气。好吧。”博士说着，但他比任何人都觉得这个场景有意思，而且，说句公道话，这正是他预料中的情景。而且他是唯一一个能理解这个场景的——Jack上校和Kirk舰长（Captain Jack and Captain Kirk）——这个秘密只让这个场景更加好笑。  
  
       不管怎么说，在YANA这件事上，他还欠Jack一笔。[9]  
  
       “恕我直言，我现在完全没有听你吩咐的打算。”Jim慢慢说着，甚至没有花时间停止向Jack放电，博士相当戏剧化的，带着不怎么真诚的沮丧情绪把手举了起来。在Jack试图说服他加入3P之前走开了——因为Jack眨了眨眼，而博士很清楚那代表着什么。  
  
       并不是说这个提议不诱人——即便是对他而言——但是，历史的有些部分还是……不行。他不能搀和。  
  
       所以他让他们自己去了，做人类的还会做的事情。他自己略微改造一下TARDIS，解救了一群星豚，尝试不要想起他的妻子，以及他们以前会做的那些人类的事情。  
  
       他失败了，不过好歹他试过了，不是吗？这肯定还是得多少作数的。  
  
       他觉得是这样。  
  
       而且，至少他可以用和Jack和Rose一起的回忆，以及多给点Spock——哦，没错，他或许曾经不小心把一个名叫Gene Roddenberry的时间探员[10]留在了二十世纪五十年代的地球上二十年而不是向他预想中那样的两小时，不过，说真的，结果并不赖不是吗？  
  
       他反正是打算在这一项上打钩写上是了。  
  
       然后，当然了，这事发生了。他也没有时间再想点别的。  
  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       “你是怎么能让自己被一整个星系里禁止进入的？！”在他们逃命的同时，博士大声的对Jack吼着。追着他们的是一支之前追着Jack的军队，但他还是得给Jack加分，因为他成功的激怒的那位妻子证实这个星系的最高皇后，尽管现场被捉到奸也不是什么新鲜事了，至少Jack这也算是一玩就玩大的。  
  
       “你只是嫉妒我做到了而及做不到。”Jack言语上回击道，完全没有悔改之意，因为Jack生来就不知道有羞耻这回事。  
  
       好吧，没错，是有点，不过这绝对不是重点。  
  
       “这不重要！”博士不耐烦的说，Jim在逃命的同时大笑出声，听起来格外的狂野，无忧无虑。  
  
       “就像回到了以前啊，博士。”Jack说着，就算为了他好他也完全太过高兴，毕竟Jack的自我保护机制没有博士发展的那么完善，他显然知道这一切的起因。Jim没有任何借口，只是因为他很疯狂所以也大笑着，而博士在逃命的路上也悄悄的藏起了他的微笑。  
  
       没错，他的确喜欢有三个人的时候。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       他们把Jack放在了一个23世纪的娱乐星球——博士没有批判的意思，毕竟Jack大概是唯一一个能活的比博士长的了，而这是很糟糕、可怕的事情——然后他们去了即将进入七十五世纪时的轩辕十四，Surak之前的瓦肯星，博士很显然没有想起Jim已经二十一岁了，而二十二岁是他进入星际舰队，回归他原本的，最好的命运的时候。  
  
       然后，Tardis把它们带回了地球，爱荷华州，2255年，他逃不掉。  
  
       他是最后的时间领主，他的时间用尽了。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       “我该走了。”Jim走进控制室的时候说，他已经打好了包，背在自己的肩上。或许博士脸上写着惊讶，又或许Jim只是想这么说，“我其实还是很天才的——早就知道了这些会有个倒计时，我和你，还有繁星。只是不知道具体是什么时候，不过现在，我想我知道了。”  
  
       “如果能由我决定，你永远都不会需要离开。但我做不能决定。”博士说，尽管他相信这么说并不能让人好过一些，但这是事实，总有一些价值。  
  
       “这很要紧吧，在等着我的命运？”Jim说，带着真诚的好奇以及一些怀疑，好像，就算经历了这一切之后——他们一切完成的一切，一起救了那么多人——他还是没有自认为自己有多伟大。  
  
       或许，这就是为什么他那么棒。  
  
       “没错。”他说，这的确是实话，因为没有博士就没有Kirk舰长这事实，实在是太神奇了。但是，那个伟大闪亮的未来也从来都不是重点，他真诚的说，“不过说真的，那时次要的——不管怎么样，你对我都意义重大。”  
  
       他们都是。  
  
       Jim一定是相信了他，因为他完全没有生气，他只是走到博士面前，轻轻的抚上了博士的脸，坚定而甜蜜，充满情谊但并不带浪漫氛围的吻了他，这是只有最好的朋友能给的吻。博士也以最纯粹的友善，沉浸在自己的情绪中回吻着他。  
  
       “如果你想知道，”Jim拉开两人距离时轻轻说，眼睛里充满了诚挚和其他一系列不同的情绪。“谢谢你带我看的星星。”然后，给博士留下了最后一个微笑，他转过身，打开TARDIS的门走了出去。留下孤零零的博士和他的飞船在一起。  
  
       被维多利亚女王惩罚，被伊丽莎白一世打过一耳光，和James Tiberius Kirk亲吻过。  
  
       Jim走出去没有回过头，博士知道这需要多大的克制力，因为他不能移开自己的视线，从来都不能。  
  
       他的记录还不错，他心里想着。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       他的两颗心还疼着，但是现在他已经习惯了。他的心一直都这样。有些时候，对一个外星人来说，他太像地球人了。  
  
       他还是完全不擅长结局。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       想知道一个秘密吗？有个时间机器有个很大的坏处——尽管会有一个开端，开端一直都很棒，但一切总也有结尾，而博士不得不看到每一个结尾。  
  
       当然也有那些在中间的时候，像是Amy，Rory和River一起与Silence战斗，像是他和Jim Kirk在一个漂亮的深发女孩的帮助下一起解救了瓦肯大使馆，像是Rose Tyler握住了他的手，和他一起在苹果草上跑过。那些中间的部分一直是博士最喜欢的。  
         
       还有一个秘密——他喜欢忘记中间那些黑暗的时刻——在事情变好之前总是会有一段不好的时候。  
  
       博士也会看到那些，除去他没法看到的时候。

 

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

       瓦肯星的毁灭是这个新宇宙中的一个定点——在某个罗慕伦人锁定了USS Kelvin号之后便是必需发生的，无法避免的了——这个因果循环已经无法阻止。博士在他开始在宇宙中探险的时候就知道了这些——早就意识到了这事入场的代价，但他还是义无反顾的去了，因为他无法拒绝所有可能发生的事，他还没有为此后悔过。  
  
       然而，他还是得目睹，六十亿人生活在瓦肯星上，其中有一个就是Mandy，他们都会死去，而他不被允许去阻止它的发生。  
  
       在瓦肯灭亡的时候他移开了视线。  
  
       Mandy死了，他们都死了，而博士，最后的时间领主，因为受到时间的规则限制而一动不动，他的手紧紧握住了TARDIS的控制闸，他的关节都发白了，但也只能任其发生。  
  
       他不能看着，他逼着自己看了Gallifrey被他亲手毁去，所以这一次，他第一次转过了头。  
  
       他的两颗心脏还是感到了心碎。  
  
       这是一台时间机器，而有些时候，所有人都会死。  
  
       有些时候，没有完满的结局。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       时间，他喜欢说它不是直线，而是满是曲线波浪，变化无常的（wibbly-wobbly time-wimely），但这也只能说是有一半的准确性，因为在TARDIS之心是时间漩涡，而它自己就类似一个锁。TARDIS为宇宙保留这时间，作为一切事情，一切地点的参照物。他绝妙的，美丽的性感的飞船啊。  
  
       但是，她并不真的是电话。为什么他总是要提醒所有人这一点呢？  
  
       哦，没错，因为电话铃响了。显然，那个其实不是电话的电话，实际上确实是个电话，它还有语音留言功能。而他知道这些，因为他提起了听筒，听到了USS企业号舰长的声音，以及他留下的留言。  
  
       星历2258.51，14区，坐标22-87-4。James Tiberius Kirk的声音说着，语调里还带着熟悉的笑意，1300准时到，别迟到了。还有，试着从货仓过来，你行吗？  
  
       对他来说已经过了十年三个月，对Jim来说是三年四个月自从他们上次见面，根据时间漩涡，瓦肯毁灭事件已经过去了三个星期，这个时间对他们来说都没有静止。Jim先前还是个学员但现在已经是舰长了，拯救了地球——再一次的，他应该提及这一点的，但说实话，这个从来都不会过时——尽管博士也有了他的探险，拯救了别的世界，路上也遇到了特别棒的人，但在Jim离开之后，他还没有一个新的伙伴。  
  
       他想他可以顺路去拜访一下。  
  
       他需要一个朋友。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       何况，USS企业号的James Tiberius Kirk舰长刚刚给他发了个信息。谁能抗拒这个诱惑呢？  
  
       这个外星人肯定不能。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       着陆很完美——甚至都没有颠簸一下，时间也一分不差。直到他走出TARDIS，撞上了一堆闪着光的，价值不菲的控制带，以及一个长条形的能看到太空的视野，以及一个完全不觉得这事多好玩，穿着蓝色衣服的瓦肯人，正盯着他看，那个眼神，却对不能被定义为“友善”。  
  
       “所以，不是在货仓。”他说，对着面部表情相当可怕的瓦肯人露出一个有些尴尬表情——不过，公平点说，他至少是准点到的，这对他来说已经是个天大的恭维了——他有些晚了的举起来他的双手。因为看起来，他让自己的船突然降落在了企业号的舰桥上了，而一个蓝色的盒子在空地上实体化也许会被认为是有攻击性的。“我没有敌意？”  
  
       “那状况，”James Tiberius Kirk的声音响起，USS企业号的舰长，脸上带着一个非常熟悉的笑容。“我很有兴趣见一次。”  
  
       “舰长，”瓦肯人说——Spock——他想，因为在James Tiberius Kirk的故事里面，Spock总是站在他的身边。公正的说，他有着Mandy的眼睛，也算是出卖了他的身份——尽管瓦肯人的声音里扁平没有兴趣，他高高扬起的眉毛显然是危险的征兆，不过，说真的，博士只是让一个蓝色的盒子凭空出现在了舰桥上而已，这大概算是一个可以接受的事物吧，“你认识这个——个体？”  
  
       Jim因此大笑起来，那笑声响亮并充满活力。博士用了一秒之前沉浸在这个在失去了之后让TARDIS显得矛盾般安静的笑声中。  
  
       “这位，Mr Spock，”Jim像是想要给人留下深刻印象一样的说着，绕过了Spock伸出的，挡在Jim和博士之间的手——博士甚至都不确定Spock意识到了这个近似本能的动作了没有——Jim用手臂环住了博士的肩膀，“是博士。他是那个将自己能够时间旅行的飞船撞坏在我的棚子里，然后绑架了我去看星星的外星人。”  
  
       “喂！我记得事实是，”博士反驳道，小心的看了一眼Spock，因为他不知道他对讽刺有多么深刻的理解，加上那个神经掐还是很疼的——谁想得到呢，Surak当时也没有什么幽默感——“你是不请自来跑到了我的传上来，还不肯走——综合考虑起来，是你绑架了我。”  
  
       “这大概是对的，”Jim毫无羞耻的意思回答，出众的眼睛里闪烁着笑意，Spock认真地看了看他和Jim，随后是TARDIS，最终把视线转回到他们身上，语气中带着一些犹豫的认知，“相当有意思。”  
  
       太棒了，博士会承认他里面迷弟的那部分爱死了那一句了，因为说真的，如果维多利亚女王那一次比赛告诉了他什么的话，那一定是口头禅最棒了。  
  
       当然，还有英国皇室可能有点狼人血统，但是，第一点比后面这个好了太多了。  
  
       “如果他是个外星人，为什么他有英国口音？他那个领结又是怎么回事？”另外一个穿着蓝色衣服的人不耐烦的问着，博士很确定这是那位通常被人称为Bones的医生，他完全没有换气的意思，接着说，“而且我的上帝啊，为什么他把他那有魔法的船停在这儿？这是舰桥，不是码头！”  
  
       “每个人都喜欢评头论足，”博士小声嘟囔着，调整了一下他的领结，但Jim的回应只有大笑，没有立刻反问对方，他的语气里充满了喜爱之情。“啊，Bones，我一会儿再给你详细版本的解释。而且，别嫉妒，你还是我最喜欢的医生（Doctor）。”  
  
       “嫉妒！你想的到美！”Bones戏剧化的说着，他转头用带有些恼怒的语气对博士开口，但眼睛里却藏着欢喜，“你不必为此道谢——我要回到我的实验室去工作了，因为上帝知道，我是个医生，不是有个盒子的疯子（a mad man with a box）！”  
  
       “那，”Jim的笑声更加响亮了，在Bones离开去，正如他所说的那样去工作室，因为这个只有他和博士能懂的笑话而不住的低笑着，“可能是Bones历史上说的最好的一句话了。”  
  
       看，他刚刚就说了——口头禅！他是对的——有了口头禅一切都更好了！  
  
       Jim脸上的表情写满了，博士，我知道你在想什么，再加上一点在心里笑话他的迹象，就一点。  
  
       博士怀念这个表情。  
  
       “所以，我和我的朋友需要到那里去一下，”Jim因为Bones的离去肆无忌惮的说，但主要还是对Spock说着，用手指了指TARDIS，然后，为了堵住很显然要从Spock口中蹦出的反驳，带着一丝笑容的Jim飞快的说，“我们没事的，Mr Spock。”  
  
       Spock很明显想要尝试和Jim理论一下——博士能确认那会完全符合逻辑——但Jim打断了他，尽管房间里人不少，他还是用柔软甚至有些亲密声音说，“相信我，Spock。”  
  
       “当然了，舰长。”Spock说着，声音相当严格而且职业化，但也有些因为他可能不够信任Jim而产生的恼怒。博士用手挡住了他的笑容。他总是喜欢看历史在他面前展开。  
  
       Jim显然是看到了，他在把博士拉进TARDIS之前翻了个白眼。他停住了，站在那里，呼吸着TARDIS的空气，随后轻轻在控制台上拍了一下，抑制不住的笑着说，“我也想你了，Girl。”TARDIS轻轻哼着。  
  
       “就五秒钟你就又开始和我的船调情了。”博士嘟囔着，但他没有太介意，因为Jim最让他喜欢的特质就是他喜爱他家的老姑娘。  
  
       “别抱怨了。”Jim回答道，显然清楚博士的真实心情，脸上还带着一个狡猾的笑容。“我也想念你——你还是我最喜欢的有个盒子的疯子。此外，有件事要交给你办。”  
  
       “现在要指使我了？”博士扬起眉毛，用关心的语气问道。他完全没有感到惊讶。尽管他会很乐意认为这只是一次普通的拜访，但Jim把他叫过来显然是有理由的。  
  
       “没错，但是先办要事。”Jim说，事实是，他脸上带着正在预谋什么的笑容。“在那个‘遵循最高指导原则’的事情上，你把我害惨了，‘不放弃任何一个人先生’。”  
  
       “哦？”博士说着，没有多少抱歉的意味，这显然也从他的语气中透露了出来，因为Jim笑了，说道，“我没有抱怨的意思，这样更好玩。”脸上带着‘没人在乎那个’的笑容。博士突然意识到他可能培养了一个怪物。  
  
       不过。这样的确更好玩一些。  
  
       “所以，Spock看起来……挺友善。”博士改变话题，小心翼翼的选择着用词，因为他有时候会不小心说漏嘴……有些时候会让形势炸开锅（Blowing up）。有些时候是字面意义的。  
  
       他在自己的婚礼上的表现就相当的糟糕。  
  
       “我侮辱了他的母亲—这还真是完全不起作用—还有他的道德感，而且他试图把我赶出星际舰队然后差点把我在舰桥上掐死。”Jim语气高低起伏的说着，看到了博士知道已经在他脸上写满的惊讶的表情之后，他带着点悔意的补充道，“在你走后，我有点混蛋——你还真不是一个容易学的榜样。”  
  
       “看起来你做的还不错。”博士说，因为很显然Jim处理的游刃有余，尽管他还不知道，企业号，是他命中注定的归宿。  
  
       “是还不错。”Jim说，语气显然充满了幸福。那个时刻，他充满了Kirk舰长的风范，博士因此几乎不能呼吸。他笑了起来，笑容看起来有些危险，严肃但富有引导性的说，“不过我能做的更好。”然后把一个PAD推到了博士的手中。  
  
       博士花了点时间阅读PAD上的内容。然后他花了点时间盯着Jim，因为他已经一千两百岁了，但他也没有预料到这个。  
  
       “这，”他的语气在敬畏和难以置信之间。“是将某人从死亡中拯救出来并把它们放回时间线里，还不会导致宇宙崩溃的计划。”  
  
       “没错。”Jim说，像是他刚刚递给博士的不是一个时间本身的漏洞一般。“而且还是可行的计划。River和我核实了计算，不过如果你愿意，你可以假装来找找错误。我们在临时弹性方面，副作用还有执行的机会时间段特别仔细。”Jim用尽可能稀松平常的语气说着。  
  
       “所以，这就是你们当时做的事情。”博士说。这并不是一个问题，他只是在脑海里测验这这个想法，发现还真的可行。这相当有River的风格——超级Spoilers。  
  
       “大体上吧，”Jim说，但没有主动说起别的什么事情，尽管他有着时间领主的大脑，博士也太专注在这个计划上甚至不打算问问题。“一开始我以为这个计划是为了我的父亲，但瓦肯星事件发生了，我明白这是为了Mandy。”  
  
       “为什么？”博士终于说，尽管他并不需要别人说服他，因为这完全是他的风格——在时间的规则上作弊——但这个短短的词语包含了太多的东西——为什么River要这么做，为什么把它给了Jim，在博士心底，他还想问，为什么她不告诉他，这样他就能救下她了？  
  
       他本来能够救她的。  
  
       “因为这是一台时间机器，六十亿人死了，而我们还是只能救回一个。”Jim的语气显然说明他知道博士在想什么，但他只回答了最重要的那个问题。因为他是Kirk舰长，他能明白。“所以我们去救那一个。”  
  
       “这么做很对。”博士终于说，这是妥协，是赞同，Jim脸上的笑容也表明了他很了解这一切。  
  
       “我从一个朋友那里学来的。”Jim脸上带着柔软的表情回答道。博士则露出了少见的谦虚的表情，因为他一直不善于接受平淡的赞美。他用快速点头作为回应，然后让TARDIS准备好起飞——没错，这绝对不会让Spock更喜欢他一点，但是，公平的说，Jim的确送了一条消息说他们会在十分钟之后会来，让他们确定不让别人在此期间站到那个位置上——这也是一台时间机器，所以，一切都没有问题的。  
  
       不是吗？

 

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

       他们在漩涡之外的，充满了毁灭和痛苦的瓦肯星上，博士几乎又想要转过头不看，但他逼迫自己看着，这个充满悲伤和愤怒的场景太过熟悉，他知道他得转过头，不然他的心脏会疼的受不了。  
  
       他有两颗心脏，这很能说明问题了。  
  
       他们安静了一会儿，Jim最终打破了寂静——对博士来说，这是kindness，因为他知道他自己做不到。“我给了他仁慈。”Jim说，“他没有接受。”  
  
       博士什么都没有说，因为Jim并没有问题，但他心里想着——他不喜欢Nero，这是事实，但他能够与理解他。  
  
       他不可能不理解，当他们有那么多相似的地方，都是毁灭过星球的人。  
  
       “我也不会。”博士最后说了一句，没有补充说明，没有戏剧化的点缀。事实如此，没有什么能够将其美化的。  
  
       “是啊。”Jim回答，尽管他的视线没有从他们面前的，赤裸裸的残垣上移开，这仅仅是理解，没有别的。“但至少，你不会毁灭一个星球。”  
  
       博士知道他并不同意这一说法。但当Amanda Grayson穿过TARDIS的门，直直的落入了游泳池时，在驾驶TARDIS远离这个正在向中心坍塌的星球和沉浸于自己想法之间，博士心里有更加重要的东西。  
  
       不管怎么说，感性是值得欣赏的。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       “怎么……Jim？”这是那个浑身湿透但全然生气勃勃的Amanda Grayson走进TARDIS控制室的第一句话，她脸上还带着震惊的表情，手里握着一条毛巾。  
  
       “怎么了？”Jim回答，脸上一脸无辜的表情——但这表情从来就不够让人信服——他尽可能轻松了，伸出手臂做出要求拥抱的示意，“我保证会再见到你的。”  
  
       “你迟到了，”Mandy说，脸上的表情非常严肃，随后将自己投入到Jim的双臂中，把脸靠在他的肩膀上。Jim紧紧抱住了她，像是永远不打算放手。  
  
       “事实上，我想，我们时间掌握的正好。”Jim说，在松开她之前将她又抱得更紧了一些，他脸上狡猾的笑容在Amanda面前一览无余。“况且，你了解我的，Mandy——我喜欢弄得盛大一些。”  
  
       “抱歉。”博士插嘴进来，因为尽管这一切都非常感人可爱，但他也想要和Mandy来个拥抱，脸上带着受伤的表情，戏剧化的将他的手放在他左边的心脏上，“我可是非常聪明勇敢有骑士精神，结果被完全忘在一遍了。”  
  
       “别理他，他就负责开车而已，”Jim，仍旧环绕在Mandy肩膀上的手臂因为无声的笑而震动。博士大声的反驳道，“喂！”  
  
       “我很确定你非常聪明。”Mandy真诚的说，她的双眸中闪烁着静静的感激，她拉开了和Jim的距离，走向博士，将自己的手环到博士身上。博士因为她脉搏的带有安慰氛围的声响和这个拥抱而融化。完全没有想起她有一阵子都没有和人拥抱过了。  
  
       当他终于放开了她，她向他微笑着，直到她突然转向Jim——或许是因为他正穿着一件星际舰队的制服，突然想起来，用只有母亲会有的，担忧的语气问道。“Spock在哪儿？他是我的儿子，当时和我一起在星球表面上……还有我的丈夫！”然后，她先转头看了一眼博士才回头看Jim，“我有一个丈夫和一个儿子，他们还好吗？你认识他们吗——你知道他们还好吗？”  
  
       “他们都好，我也认识他们。”Jim平静的说，安慰般的用手轻蹭着她的手臂，他的眼里带着的讽刺感显然被Mandy捕捉到了，她扬起眉毛以示询问。“是的，”Jim说着， “关于那个……”在他能够开口讲整个从学院开始到让博士降落在企业号的舰桥上的故事之前，用手揉着他金色的头发。  
  
       Amanda做出了所有成熟的成年人会有的回应——她大笑出声。  
  
       “哦，Jim。”重重的抽了一口气，将因为笑的太厉害而产生的泪水从她眼角边抹去。“我以前总是给他讲我编造出我在一个魔法般的盒子里和我的两个朋友一起貌相的故事。还有那个宣称我的朋友Jim是世界上最英俊的人的星球，但我从来没有提到过你的姓！而现在，你是他的舰长！”Amanda说完，还是无声的笑着，肩膀不住的抖动。  
  
       “他要是发现了他绝对不会停止拿这事取笑我的。”Jim有些难过地说，眼中的亮光说明他想起了那次旅行，但他眼里还有一丝笑意，博士猜想他其实很期待Spock发现这个事实。  
  
       “他躲着我们私藏了很多年金发蓝眼的男人的照片。”Mandy说，她坏笑着，双眼也透出了笑意，“你是我儿子第一个暗恋对象。”  
  
       Jim脸上的表情显然是正在期待这段谈话。  
  
       尽管这段谈话相当吸引人，TARDIS正好挑在这个时候着陆。博士在对两个乘客开口之前，先迅速的了控制台，确保没有警报器在响。“大概是我们离开之后十分钟，完全一样的位置，你叫Bones的那位朋友大概不会觉得惊讶。”  
  
       “多半不会。”Jim轻笑，走近博士身边，压低声音，用确定不会让Mandy听到的声音说。“我们没有问题吧？”在TARDIS结束了可爱的着陆声之后，Jim问。尽管他看起来和以往一样自信，博士能够从他的语气里听出一些担心。  
  
       “好吧，假设你和River的计算没有问题，我们应该没有在时空连续体上撕开一个大洞，然后被吞噬掉。绝对没有，我能确定百分之九十。大概吧。”博士说，随后立刻意识到这话完全没有帮助，在Mandy看他的神情所带来的压力下，悔恨的将他的手指插入头发中。  
  
       “James Tiberius Kirk，”Amanda生气的说，博士很清楚，她脸上的表情是一段绝妙的说教的前奏，为了避免这些，他决定通过直接推开TARDIS的门，走了出去，不给自己改变主意的时间，也没有，你知道的，考虑 一下的时间，便勇敢的走了出球，扫视着周围的环境。闪烁着光芒的控制台，亮闪闪的控制杆，很不错的景色，最重要的是，没有时间怪物等着他们因为他们刚刚做的事来吞噬一切时间和空间。  
  
       太棒了。  
  
       然而，这里有一个瓦肯人，脸上的表情像是准备杀了他。  
  
       “所以，不是十分钟。”博士中气不足的说着，但完全没有惊讶，因为，事实上，这也算是一个他的特点了，所以他最好也就承认了。“10.245小时。”Spock纠正，语气里显然充满怒火，然后他的手臂举了起来，喔，喔，喔，然后博士倒在了地上。  
  
       被瓦肯的Spock中校神经掐。他要把这事加到他的记录离去。  
  
       值得庆幸的是，时间领主的神经和人类的并不在同一个位置，所以博士的意识完全清楚，而这绝对是个好事，不然他就会错过接下来发生的事情了。  
  
       因为一听到他的身体倒到地上的声音，Mandy冲出来查看发生了什么，并在看到了她时，Spock愣住了，他的身体完全无法移动，像是被剪短了线的木偶。他脸上的混乱的表情让人感到暖心而心碎。  
  
       什么？他有两颗心脏，他能同时做到这两者。  
  
       “母亲……”Spock说，平时平静的声音溢满了情绪，在Mandy将自己投入了她儿子的臂弯中是更加破碎的厉害。瓦一般来说会避免哪怕是最普通的接触的瓦肯人紧紧拥住了她，像是他永远都不打算放手了，他又开口吻了，依旧声音破碎，但那声音多年轻啊。“怎么会？”  
  
       “这是一台时间机器。”Jim说，悠闲的踏出了TARDIS，靠在了蓝色的木门上。博士这时候已经能够从地上起来了，他看着Jim。Jim虽然是 在向Spock解释，却盯着博士，“而有时候，会有美好的结局。”  
  
       没错，博士想着，在他站着的位置上，他正好能看到Mandy光亮但满是泪水的的脸和Jim静静的高兴的神色，Spock的则有些扭曲，有时候，是有美好的结局。  
  
       这是很棒的一天。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       他很快就离开了。他逗留的时间足够让他沉浸在胜利氛围里，享受他的旅伴充满了幸福的脸，这只是黑暗的风暴中的一点光亮，但这是他们的时刻，不论他促成这件事上究竟扮演了什么角色。从各个角度来说，Jim老套的回答都是对了——博士只是开公车的人而已——这是River的计划，是Jim执行的，分享的是Mandy和Spock的喜悦，这是他们的生活。  
  
       所以他离开了，但这并不是永别，因为Jim和Mandy都坚持他应该将来回来探望一下，所以这是一个下次见，而博士也更加擅长这个。所以他一个人回到了TARDIS里，一个人进入了时间漩涡，他努力不去想他是一个人的事实，知道控制台上的一张纸抓住了他的视线，那张纸之前肯定不在那儿。  
  
       神秘，他半期待的想着，伸手将它翻转过来，纸张相当硬，上面有着优美的蓝色字迹。他喜欢这些东西。  
  
       他读了起来，幸好他有一个呼吸绕行系统，因为他忘记了呼吸。[11]  
  
       天机，信封上写着。  
  
       创世纪，里面划出的纸写着。2285。这是我们在那些漩涡控制器上做的手脚，因为我们从来不留下任何人。而且，有些时候，有几天，所有人都能活下来。  
  
       尽管有最后一行，但博士没有来得及读它，因为那个时候，有一个特别的声音回荡在TARDIS里，让他无法看到或者听到其他一切的东西。  
  
       “Hello Sweetie。”他似乎是活着的妻子的声音从门口传来，在他模糊不清的视线里，他只能看到她的影子，臀部扭曲着，脸上带着迷人的微笑。“不介意我留一会儿吧？”  
  
       然而，博士的每一分一毫都想要否认这事实，几乎无法继续握住手中的留言，他想否认有这种可能直到转身，看到River站到了他的面前——在Rigel Prime上站在他前面的River——认识到了他之前没有意识到的事实，这个River毫无疑问的已经去过了图书馆——一个已经死在了图书馆里的River，然而，这不可能，他无助的用手环住了她，感受着她真实的尸体，血管中血液流过而产生的健康的声响。一个真真实实的River。  
  
       “不。”他安静的说，声音破碎，他不会承认他流泪了，吸入香草和薰衣草和她独有的时间的气味，“听起来很棒。”  
  
       然后，他最后看了一眼手上的便条，因为颤抖有些皱了起来，视线落在了最后一句上，理解了其中恶俗而毫不相关的美妙。  
  
       你一定很高兴没有人给你剧透过这一刻吧？  
  
       没错，博士想到，他的两颗心脏几乎跳到他的喉咙里了，他的脸埋进了他妻子的头发里，他们两人都不了解的未来正摆在他们的眼前。他的确相当高兴。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
       这是一台时间机器。有开始，中途和结局。有时候它们很美好，有时候它们很糟糕，有些时候，它们只是它们那样，而你知道吗？博士说什么也不会错过的。  
  
       所以，他没有错过。  
  
       这是博士的故事，但这不是它的结尾。（This is the story of The Doctor, and this is not how it ends.)

      “Jim，”博士在终于找到了他想找的，衣衫不整的只能认为是刚刚从哪儿逃出来的人，叹了口气说，“来见见Jack Harkness上校。”

      “我的荣幸，”Jack轻笑着，拉起Jim的手指，出人意料的吻了吻他的指尖。不过因为Jack是Jack，即便在顶着乱哄哄的头发，穿着他那条裤子和背带还能相当舒适而且看起来也不赖。

      好吧，博士也不是没长眼睛——尽管Jack看起来很不对，充满了乱糟糟的时间线和愧疚，但是他的外表还是和以往一样美观。

      当然，因为Jim是Jim，他选择了以言语回击，小声说，“噢，这么说话真自私。”，为了不被压过一头，Jim用他婴儿蓝的眼睛盯着Jack，“我向你保证，”

      “我会叫你们停下来，不过估计我也就是白费力气。好吧。”博士说着，但他比任何人都觉得这个场景有意思，而且，说句公道话，这正是他预料中的情景。而且他是唯一一个能理解这个场景的——Jack上校和Kirk舰长（Captain Jack and Captain Kirk）——这个秘密只让这个场景更加好笑。

      不管怎么说，在YANA这件事上，他还欠Jack一笔。[7]

      “恕我直言，我现在完全没有听你吩咐的打算。”Jim慢慢说着，甚至没有花时间停止向Jack放电，博士相当戏剧化的，带着不怎么真诚的沮丧情绪把手举了起来。在Jack试图说服他加入3P之前走开了——因为Jack眨了眨眼，而博士很清楚那代表着什么。

      并不是说这个提议不诱人——即便是对他而言——但是，历史的有些部分还是……不行。他不能搀和。

      所以他让他们自己去了，做人类的还会做的事情。他自己略微改造一下TARDIS，解救了一群星豚，尝试不要想起他的妻子，以及他们以前会做的那些人类的事情。

      他失败了，不过好歹他试过了，不是吗？这肯定还是得多少作数的。

      他觉得是这样。

      而且，至少他可以用和Jack和Rose一起的回忆，以及多给点Spock——哦，没错，他或许曾经不小心把一个名叫Gene Roddenberry的时间探员[8]留在了二十世纪五十年代的地球上二十年而不是向他预想中那样的两小时，不过，说真的，结果并不赖不是吗？

      他反正是打算在这一项上打钩写上是了。

      然后，当然了，这事发生了。他也没有时间再想点别的。

 

STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS

      “你是怎么能让自己被一整个星系里禁止进入的？！”在他们逃命的同时，博士大声的对Jack吼着。追着他们的是一支之前追着Jack的军队，但他还是得给Jack加分，因为他成功的激怒的那位妻子证实这个星系的最高皇后，尽管现场被捉到奸也不是什么新鲜事了，至少Jack这也算是一玩就玩大的。

      “你只是嫉妒我做到了而及做不到。”Jack言语上回击道，完全没有悔改之意，因为Jack生来就不知道有羞耻这回事。

      好吧，没错，是有点，不过这绝对不是重点。

      “这不重要！”博士不耐烦的说，Jim在逃命的同时大笑出声，听起来格外的狂野，无忧无虑。

      “就像回到了以前啊，博士。”Jack说着，就算为了他好他也完全太过高兴，毕竟Jack的自我保护机制没有博士发展的那么完善，他显然知道这一切的起因。Jim没有任何借口，只是因为他很疯狂所以也大笑着，而博士在逃命的路上也悄悄的藏起了他的微笑。

      没错，他的确喜欢有三个人的时候。

 

STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS

      他们把Jack放在了一个23世纪的娱乐星球——博士没有批判的意思，毕竟Jack大概是唯一一个能活的比博士长的了，而这是很糟糕、可怕的事情——然后他们去了即将进入七十五世纪时的轩辕十四，Surak之前的瓦肯星，博士很显然没有想起Jim已经二十一岁了，而二十二岁是他进入星际舰队，回归他原本的，最好的命运的时候。

      然后，Tardis把它们带回了地球，爱荷华州，2255年，他逃不掉。

      他是最后的时间领主，他的时间用尽了。

 

STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS

       “我该走了。”Jim走进控制室的时候说，他已经打好了包，背在自己的肩上。或许博士脸上写着惊讶，又或许Jim只是想这么说，“我其实还是很天才的——早就知道了这些会有个倒计时，我和你，还有繁星。只是不知道具体是什么时候，不过现在，我想我知道了。”

      “如果能由我决定，你永远都不会需要离开。但我做不能决定。”博士说，尽管他相信这么说并不能让人好过一些，但这是事实，总有一些价值。

      “这很要紧吧，在等着我的命运？”Jim说，带着真诚的好奇以及一些怀疑，好像，就算经历了这一切之后——他们一切完成的一切，一起救了那么多人——他还是没有自认为自己有多伟大。

      或许，这就是为什么他那么棒。

      “没错。”他说，这的确是实话，因为没有博士就没有Kirk舰长这事实，实在是太神奇了。但是，那个伟大闪亮的未来也从来都不是重点，他真诚的说，“不过说真的，那时次要的——不管怎么样，你对我都意义重大。”

      他们都是。

      Jim一定是相信了他，因为他完全没有生气，他只是走到博士面前，轻轻的抚上了博士的脸，坚定而甜蜜，充满情谊但并不带浪漫氛围的吻了他，这是只有最好的朋友能给的吻。博士也以最纯粹的友善，沉浸在自己的情绪中回吻着他。

      “如果你想知道，”Jim拉开两人距离时轻轻说，眼睛里充满了诚挚和其他一系列不同的情绪。“谢谢你带我看的星星。”然后，给博士留下了最后一个微笑，他转过身，打开TARDIS的门走了出去。留下孤零零的博士和他的飞船在一起。

      被维多利亚女王惩罚，被伊丽莎白一世打过一耳光，和James Tiberius Kirk亲吻过。

      Jim走出去没有回过头，博士知道这需要多大的克制力，因为他不能移开自己的视线，从来都不能。

      他的记录还不错，他心里想着。

 

STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS

      他的两颗心还疼着，但是现在他已经习惯了。他的心一直都这样。有些时候，对一个外星人来说，他太像地球人了。

      他还是完全不擅长结局。

 STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
想知道一个秘密吗？有个时间机器有个很大的坏处——尽管会有一个开端，开端一直都很棒，但一切总也有结尾，而博士不得不看到每一个结尾。  
  
当然也有那些在中间的时候，像是Amy，Rory和River一起与Silence战斗，像是他和Jim Kirk在一个漂亮的深发女孩的帮助下一起解救了瓦肯大使馆，像是Rose Tyler握住了他的手，和他一起在苹果草上跑过。那些中间的部分一直是博士最喜欢的。  
  
还有一个秘密——他喜欢忘记中间那些黑暗的时刻——在事情变好之前总是会有一段不好的时候。  
  
博士也会看到那些，除去他没法看到的时候。

 

星星星星  星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

瓦肯星的毁灭是这个新宇宙中的一个定点——在某个罗慕伦人锁定了USS Kelvin号之后便是必需发生的，无法避免的了——这个因果循环已经无法阻止。博士在他开始在宇宙中探险的时候就知道了这些——早就意识到了这事入场的代价，但他还是义无反顾的去了，因为他无法拒绝所有可能发生的事，他还没有为此后悔过。  
  
然而，他还是得目睹，六十亿人生活在瓦肯星上，其中有一个就是Mandy，他们都会死去，而他不被允许去阻止它的发生。  
  
在瓦肯灭亡的时候他移开了视线。  
  
Mandy死了，他们都死了，而博士，最后的时间领主，因为受到时间的规则限制而一动不动，他的手紧紧握住了TARDIS的控制闸，他的关节都发白了，但也只能任其发生。  
  
他不能看着，他逼着自己看了Gallifrey被他亲手毁去，所以这一次，他第一次转过了头。  
  
他的两颗心脏还是感到了心碎。  
  
这是一台时间机器，而有些时候，所有人都会死。  
  
有些时候，没有完满的结局。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
时间，他喜欢说它不是直线，而是满是曲线波浪，变化无常的（wibbly-wobbly time-wimely），但这也只能说是有一半的准确性，因为在TARDIS之心是时间漩涡，而它自己就类似一个锁。TARDIS为宇宙保留这时间，作为一切事情，一切地点的参照物。他绝妙的，美丽的性感的飞船啊。  
  
但是，她并不真的是电话。为什么他总是要提醒所有人这一点呢？  
  
哦，没错，因为电话铃响了。显然，那个其实不是电话的电话，实际上确实是个电话，它还有语音留言功能。而他知道这些，因为他提起了听筒，听到了USS企业号舰长的声音，以及他留下的留言。  
  
星历2258.51，14区，坐标22-87-4。James Tiberius Kirk的声音说着，语调里还带着熟悉的笑意，1300准时到，别迟到了。还有，试着从货仓过来，你行吗？  
  
对他来说已经过了十年三个月，对Jim来说是三年四个月自从他们上次见面，根据时间漩涡，瓦肯毁灭事件已经过去了三个星期，这个时间对他们来说都没有静止。Jim先前还是个学员但现在已经是舰长了，拯救了地球——再一次的，他应该提及这一点的，但说实话，这个从来都不会过时——尽管博士也有了他的探险，拯救了别的世界，路上也遇到了特别棒的人，但在Jim离开之后，他还没有一个新的伙伴。  
  
他想他可以顺路去拜访一下。  
  
他需要一个朋友。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
何况，USS企业号的James Tiberius Kirk舰长刚刚给他发了个信息。谁能抗拒这个诱惑呢？  
  
这个外星人肯定不能。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
着陆很完美——甚至都没有颠簸一下，时间也一分不差。直到他走出TARDIS，撞上了一堆闪着光的，价值不菲的控制带，以及一个长条形的能看到太空的视野，以及一个完全不觉得这事多好玩，穿着蓝色衣服的瓦肯人，正盯着他看，那个眼神，却对不能被定义为“友善”。  
  
“所以，不是在货仓。”他说，对着面部表情相当可怕的瓦肯人露出一个有些尴尬表情——不过，公平点说，他至少是准点到的，这对他来说已经是个天大的恭维了——他有些晚了的举起来他的双手。因为看起来，他让自己的船突然降落在了企业号的舰桥上了，而一个蓝色的盒子在空地上实体化也许会被认为是有攻击性的。“我没有敌意？”  
  
“那状况，”James Tiberius Kirk的声音响起，USS企业号的舰长，脸上带着一个非常熟悉的笑容。“我很有兴趣见一次。”  
  
“舰长，”瓦肯人说——Spock——他想，因为在James Tiberius Kirk的故事里面，Spock总是站在他的身边。公正的说，他有着Mandy的眼睛，也算是出卖了他的身份——尽管瓦肯人的声音里扁平没有兴趣，他高高扬起的眉毛显然是危险的征兆，不过，说真的，博士只是让一个蓝色的盒子凭空出现在了舰桥上而已，这大概算是一个可以接受的事物吧，“你认识这个——个体？”  
  
Jim因此大笑起来，那笑声响亮并充满活力。博士用了一秒之前沉浸在这个在失去了之后让TARDIS显得矛盾般安静的笑声中。  
  
“这位，Mr Spock，”Jim像是想要给人留下深刻印象一样的说着，绕过了Spock伸出的，挡在Jim和博士之间的手——博士甚至都不确定Spock意识到了这个近似本能的动作了没有——Jim用手臂环住了博士的肩膀，“是博士。他是那个将自己能够时间旅行的飞船撞坏在我的棚子里，然后绑架了我去看星星的外星人。”  
  
“喂！我记得事实是，”博士反驳道，小心的看了一眼Spock，因为他不知道他对讽刺有多么深刻的理解，加上那个神经掐还是很疼的——谁想得到呢，Surak当时也没有什么幽默感——“你是不请自来跑到了我的传上来，还不肯走——综合考虑起来，是你绑架了我。”  
  
“这大概是对的，”Jim毫无羞耻的意思回答，出众的眼睛里闪烁着笑意，Spock认真地看了看他和Jim，随后是TARDIS，最终把视线转回到他们身上，语气中带着一些犹豫的认知，“相当有意思。”  
  
太棒了，博士会承认他里面迷弟的那部分爱死了那一句了，因为说真的，如果维多利亚女王那一次比赛告诉了他什么的话，那一定是口头禅最棒了。  
  
当然，还有英国皇室可能有点狼人血统，但是，第一点比后面这个好了太多了。  
  
“如果他是个外星人，为什么他有英国口音？他那个领结又是怎么回事？”另外一个穿着蓝色衣服的人不耐烦的问着，博士很确定这是那位通常被人称为Bones的医生，他完全没有换气的意思，接着说，“而且我的上帝啊，为什么他把他那有魔法的船停在这儿？这是舰桥，不是码头！”  
  
“每个人都喜欢评头论足，”博士小声嘟囔着，调整了一下他的领结，但Jim的回应只有大笑，没有立刻反问对方，他的语气里充满了喜爱之情。“啊，Bones，我一会儿再给你详细版本的解释。而且，别嫉妒，你还是我最喜欢的医生（Doctor）。”  
  
“嫉妒！你想的到美！”Bones戏剧化的说着，他转头用带有些恼怒的语气对博士开口，但眼睛里却藏着欢喜，“你不必为此道谢——我要回到我的实验室去工作了，因为上帝知道，我是个医生，不是有个盒子的疯子（a mad man with a box）！”  
  
“那，”Jim的笑声更加响亮了，在Bones离开去，正如他所说的那样去工作室，因为这个只有他和博士能懂的笑话而不住的低笑着，“可能是Bones历史上说的最好的一句话了。”  
  
看，他刚刚就说了——口头禅！他是对的——有了口头禅一切都更好了！  
  
Jim脸上的表情写满了，博士，我知道你在想什么，再加上一点在心里笑话他的迹象，就一点。  
  
博士怀念这个表情。  
  
“所以，我和我的朋友需要到那里去一下，”Jim因为Bones的离去肆无忌惮的说，但主要还是对Spock说着，用手指了指TARDIS，然后，为了堵住很显然要从Spock口中蹦出的反驳，带着一丝笑容的Jim飞快的说，“我们没事的，Mr Spock。”  
  
Spock很明显想要尝试和Jim理论一下——博士能确认那会完全符合逻辑——但Jim打断了他，尽管房间里人不少，他还是用柔软甚至有些亲密声音说，“相信我，Spock。”  
  
“当然了，舰长。”Spock说着，声音相当严格而且职业化，但也有些因为他可能不够信任Jim而产生的恼怒。博士用手挡住了他的笑容。他总是喜欢看历史在他面前展开。  
  
Jim显然是看到了，他在把博士拉进TARDIS之前翻了个白眼。他停住了，站在那里，呼吸着TARDIS的空气，随后轻轻在控制台上拍了一下，抑制不住的笑着说，“我也想你了，Girl。”TARDIS轻轻哼着。  
  
“就五秒钟你就又开始和我的船调情了。”博士嘟囔着，但他没有太介意，因为Jim最让他喜欢的特质就是他喜爱他家的老姑娘。  
  
“别抱怨了。”Jim回答道，显然清楚博士的真实心情，脸上还带着一个狡猾的笑容。“我也想念你——你还是我最喜欢的有个盒子的疯子。此外，有件事要交给你办。”  
  
“现在要指使我了？”博士扬起眉毛，用关心的语气问道。他完全没有感到惊讶。尽管他会很乐意认为这只是一次普通的拜访，但Jim把他叫过来显然是有理由的。  
  
“没错，但是先办要事。”Jim说，事实是，他脸上带着正在预谋什么的笑容。“在那个‘遵循最高指导原则’的事情上，你把我害惨了，‘不放弃任何一个人先生’。”  
  
“哦？”博士说着，没有多少抱歉的意味，这显然也从他的语气中透露了出来，因为Jim笑了，说道，“我没有抱怨的意思，这样更好玩。”脸上带着‘没人在乎那个’的笑容。博士突然意识到他可能培养了一个怪物。  
  
不过。这样的确更好玩一些。  
  
“所以，Spock看起来……挺友善。”博士改变话题，小心翼翼的选择着用词，因为他有时候会不小心说漏嘴……有些时候会让形势炸开锅（Blowing up）。有些时候是字面意义的。【真的引起爆炸】  
  
他在自己的婚礼上的表现就相当的糟糕。  
  
“我侮辱了他的母亲—这还真是完全不起作用—还有他的道德感，而且他试图把我赶出星际舰队然后差点把我在舰桥上掐死。”Jim语气高低起伏的说着，看到了博士知道已经在他脸上写满的惊讶的表情之后，他带着点悔意的补充道，“在你走后，我有点混蛋——你还真不是一个容易学的榜样。”  
  
“看起来你做的还不错。”博士说，因为很显然Jim处理的游刃有余，尽管他还不知道，企业号，是他命中注定的归宿。  
  
“是还不错。”Jim说，语气显然充满了幸福。那个时刻，他充满了Kirk舰长的风范，博士因此几乎不能呼吸。他笑了起来，笑容看起来有些危险，严肃但富有引导性的说，“不过我能做的更好。”然后把一个PAD推到了博士的手中。  
  
博士花了点时间阅读PAD上的内容。然后他花了点时间盯着Jim，因为他已经一千两百岁了，但他也没有预料到这个。  
  
“这，”他的语气在敬畏和难以置信之间。“是将某人从死亡中拯救出来并把它们放回时间线里，还不会导致宇宙崩溃的计划。”  
  
“没错。”Jim说，像是他刚刚递给博士的不是一个时间本身的漏洞一般。“而且还是可行的计划。River和我核实了计算，不过如果你愿意，你可以假装来找找错误。我们在临时弹性方面，副作用还有执行的机会时间段特别仔细。”Jim用尽可能稀松平常的语气说着。  
  
“所以，这就是你们当时做的事情。”博士说。这并不是一个问题，他只是在脑海里测验这这个想法，发现还真的可行。这相当有River的风格——超级Spoilers。  
  
“大体上吧，”Jim说，但没有主动说起别的什么事情，尽管他有着时间领主的大脑，博士也太专注在这个计划上甚至不打算问问题。“一开始我以为这个计划是为了我的父亲，但瓦肯星事件发生了，我明白这是为了Mandy。”  
  
“为什么？”博士终于说，尽管他并不需要别人说服他，因为这完全是他的风格——在时间的规则上作弊——但这个短短的词语包含了太多的东西——为什么River要这么做，为什么把它给了Jim，在博士心底，他还想问，为什么她不告诉他，这样他就能救下她了？  
  
他本来能够救她的。  
  
“因为这是一台时间机器，六十亿人死了，而我们还是只能救回一个。”Jim的语气显然说明他知道博士在想什么，但他只回答了最重要的那个问题。因为他是Kirk舰长，他能明白。“所以我们去救那一个。”  
  
“这么做很对。”博士终于说，这是妥协，是赞同，Jim脸上的笑容也表明了他很了解这一切。  
  
“我从一个朋友那里学来的。”Jim脸上带着柔软的表情回答道。博士则露出了少见的谦虚的表情，因为他一直不善于接受平淡的赞美。他用快速点头作为回应，然后让TARDIS准备好起飞——没错，这绝对不会让Spock更喜欢他一点，但是，公平的说，Jim的确送了一条消息说他们会在十分钟之后会来，让他们确定不让别人在此期间站到那个位置上——这也是一台时间机器，所以，一切都没有问题的。  
  
不是吗？

星星星星 星星星星 星星星星 星星星星

他们在漩涡之外的，充满了毁灭和痛苦的瓦肯星上，博士几乎又想要转过头不看，但他逼迫自己看着，这个充满悲伤和愤怒的场景太过熟悉，他知道他得转过头，不然他的心脏会疼的受不了。  
  
他有两颗心脏，这很能说明问题了。  
  
他们安静了一会儿，Jim最终打破了寂静——对博士来说，这是kindness，因为他知道他自己做不到。“我给了他仁慈。”Jim说，“他没有接受。”  
  
博士什么都没有说，因为Jim并没有问题，但他心里想着——他不喜欢Nero，这是事实，但他能够与理解他。  
  
他不可能不理解，当他们有那么多相似的地方，都是毁灭过星球的人。  
  
“我也不会。”博士最后说了一句，没有补充说明，没有戏剧化的点缀。事实如此，没有什么能够将其美化的。  
  
“是啊。”Jim回答，尽管他的视线没有从他们面前的，赤裸裸的残垣上移开，这仅仅是理解，没有别的。“但至少，你不会毁灭一个星球。”  
  
博士知道他并不同意这一说法。但当Amanda Grayson穿过TARDIS的门，直直的落入了游泳池时，在驾驶TARDIS远离这个正在向中心坍塌的星球和沉浸于自己想法之间，博士心里有更加重要的东西。  
  
不管怎么说，感性是值得欣赏的。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
“怎么……Jim？”这是那个浑身湿透但全然生气勃勃的Amanda Grayson走进TARDIS控制室的第一句话，她脸上还带着震惊的表情，手里握着一条毛巾。  
  
“怎么了？”Jim回答，脸上一脸无辜的表情——但这表情从来就不够让人信服——他尽可能轻松了，伸出手臂做出要求拥抱的示意，“我保证会再见到你的。”  
  
“你迟到了，”Mandy说，脸上的表情非常严肃，随后将自己投入到Jim的双臂中，把脸靠在他的肩膀上。Jim紧紧抱住了她，像是永远不打算放手。  
  
“事实上，我想，我们时间掌握的正好。”Jim说，在松开她之前将她又抱得更紧了一些，他脸上狡猾的笑容在Amanda面前一览无余。“况且，你了解我的，Mandy——我喜欢弄得盛大一些。”  
  
“抱歉。”博士插嘴进来，因为尽管这一切都非常感人可爱，但他也想要和Mandy来个拥抱，脸上带着受伤的表情，戏剧化的将他的手放在他左边的心脏上，“我可是非常聪明勇敢有骑士精神，结果被完全忘在一遍了。”  
  
“别理他，他就负责开车而已，”Jim，仍旧环绕在Mandy肩膀上的手臂因为无声的笑而震动。博士大声的反驳道，“喂！”  
  
“我很确定你非常聪明。”Mandy真诚的说，她的双眸中闪烁着静静的感激，她拉开了和Jim的距离，走向博士，将自己的手环到博士身上。博士因为她脉搏的带有安慰氛围的声响和这个拥抱而融化。完全没有想起她有一阵子都没有和人拥抱过了。  
  
当他终于放开了她，她向他微笑着，直到她突然转向Jim——或许是因为他正穿着一件星际舰队的制服，突然想起来，用只有母亲会有的，担忧的语气问道。“Spock在哪儿？他是我的儿子，当时和我一起在星球表面上……还有我的丈夫！”然后，她先转头看了一眼博士才回头看Jim，“我有一个丈夫和一个儿子，他们还好吗？你认识他们吗——你知道他们还好吗？”  
  
“他们都好，我也认识他们。”Jim平静的说，安慰般的用手轻蹭着她的手臂，他的眼里带着的讽刺感显然被Mandy捕捉到了，她扬起眉毛以示询问。“是的，”Jim说着， “关于那个……”在他能够开口讲整个从学院开始到让博士降落在企业号的舰桥上的故事之前，用手揉着他金色的头发。  
  
Amanda做出了所有成熟的成年人会有的回应——她大笑出声。  
  
“哦，Jim。”重重的抽了一口气，将因为笑的太厉害而产生的泪水从她眼角边抹去。“我以前总是给他讲我编造出我在一个魔法般的盒子里和我的两个朋友一起貌相的故事。还有那个宣称我的朋友Jim是世界上最英俊的人的星球，但我从来没有提到过你的姓！而现在，你是他的舰长！”Amanda说完，还是无声的笑着，肩膀不住的抖动。  
  
“他要是发现了他绝对不会停止拿这事取笑我的。”Jim有些难过地说，眼中的亮光说明他想起了那次旅行，但他眼里还有一丝笑意，博士猜想他其实很期待Spock发现这个事实。  
  
“他躲着我们私藏了很多年金发蓝眼的男人的照片。”Mandy说，她坏笑着，双眼也透出了笑意，“你是我儿子第一个暗恋对象。”  
  
Jim脸上的表情显然是正在期待这段谈话。  
  
尽管这段谈话相当吸引人，TARDIS正好挑在这个时候着陆。博士在对两个乘客开口之前，先迅速的了控制台，确保没有警报器在响。“大概是我们离开之后十分钟，完全一样的位置，你叫Bones的那位朋友大概不会觉得惊讶。”  
  
“多半不会。”Jim轻笑，走近博士身边，压低声音，用确定不会让Mandy听到的声音说。“我们没有问题吧？”在TARDIS结束了可爱的着陆声之后，Jim问。尽管他看起来和以往一样自信，博士能够从他的语气里听出一些担心。  
  
“好吧，假设你和River的计算没有问题，我们应该没有在时空连续体上撕开一个大洞，然后被吞噬掉。绝对没有，我能确定百分之九十。大概吧。”博士说，随后立刻意识到这话完全没有帮助，在Mandy看他的神情所带来的压力下，悔恨的将他的手指插入头发中。  
  
“James Tiberius Kirk，”Amanda生气的说，博士很清楚，她脸上的表情是一段绝妙的说教的前奏，为了避免这些，他决定通过直接推开TARDIS的门，走了出去，不给自己改变主意的时间，也没有，你知道的，考虑 一下的时间，便勇敢的走了出球，扫视着周围的环境。闪烁着光芒的控制台，亮闪闪的控制杆，很不错的景色，最重要的是，没有时间怪物等着他们因为他们刚刚做的事来吞噬一切时间和空间。  
  
太棒了。  
  
然而，这里有一个瓦肯人，脸上的表情像是准备杀了他。  
  
“所以，不是十分钟。”博士中气不足的说着，但完全没有惊讶，因为，事实上，这也算是一个他的特点了，所以他最好也就承认了。“10.245小时。”Spock纠正，语气里显然充满怒火，然后他的手臂举了起来，喔，喔，喔，然后博士倒在了地上。  
  
被瓦肯的Spock中校神经掐。他要把这事加到他的记录离去。  
  
值得庆幸的是，时间领主的神经和人类的并不在同一个位置，所以博士的意识完全清楚，而这绝对是个好事，不然他就会错过接下来发生的事情了。  
  
因为一听到他的身体倒到地上的声音，Mandy冲出来查看发生了什么，并在看到了她时，Spock愣住了，他的身体完全无法移动，像是被剪短了线的木偶。他脸上的混乱的表情让人感到暖心而心碎。  
  
什么？他有两颗心脏，他能同时做到这两者。  
  
“母亲……”Spock说，平时平静的声音溢满了情绪，在Mandy将自己投入了她儿子的臂弯中是更加破碎的厉害。瓦一般来说会避免哪怕是最普通的接触的瓦肯人紧紧拥住了她，像是他永远都不打算放手了，他又开口吻了，依旧声音破碎，但那声音多年轻啊。“怎么会？”  
  
“这是一台时间机器。”Jim说，悠闲的踏出了TARDIS，靠在了蓝色的木门上。博士这时候已经能够从地上起来了，他看着Jim。Jim虽然是 在向Spock解释，却盯着博士，“而有时候，会有美好的结局。”  
  
没错，博士想着，在他站着的位置上，他正好能看到Mandy光亮但满是泪水的的脸和Jim静静的高兴的神色，Spock的则有些扭曲，有时候，是有美好的结局。  
  
这是很棒的一天。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
他很快就离开了。他逗留的时间足够让他沉浸在胜利氛围里，享受他的旅伴充满了幸福的脸，这只是黑暗的风暴中的一点光亮，但这是他们的时刻，不论他促成这件事上究竟扮演了什么角色。从各个角度来说，Jim老套的回答都是对了——博士只是开公车的人而已——这是River的计划，是Jim执行的，分享的是Mandy和Spock的喜悦，这是他们的生活。  
  
所以他离开了，但这并不是永别，因为Jim和Mandy都坚持他应该将来回来探望一下，所以这是一个下次见，而博士也更加擅长这个。所以他一个人回到了TARDIS里，一个人进入了时间漩涡，他努力不去想他是一个人的事实，知道控制台上的一张纸抓住了他的视线，那张纸之前肯定不在那儿。  
  
神秘，他半期待的想着，伸手将它翻转过来，纸张相当硬，上面有着优美的蓝色字迹。他喜欢这些东西。  
  
他读了起来，幸好他有一个呼吸绕行系统，因为他忘记了呼吸。[11]  
  
天机，信封上写着。  
  
创世纪，里面划出的纸写着。2285。这是我们在那些漩涡控制器上做的手脚，因为我们从来不留下任何人。而且，有些时候，有几天，所有人都能活下来。  
  
尽管有最后一行，但博士没有来得及读它，因为那个时候，有一个特别的声音回荡在TARDIS里，让他无法看到或者听到其他一切的东西。  
  
“Hello Sweetie。”他似乎是活着的妻子的声音从门口传来，在他模糊不清的视线里，他只能看到她的影子，臀部扭曲着，脸上带着迷人的微笑。“不介意我留一会儿吧？”  
  
然而，博士的每一分一毫都想要否认这事实，几乎无法继续握住手中的留言，他想否认有这种可能直到转身，看到River站到了他的面前——在Rigel Prime上站在他前面的River——认识到了他之前没有意识到的事实，这个River毫无疑问的已经去过了图书馆——一个已经死在了图书馆里的River，然而，这不可能，他无助的用手环住了她，感受着她真实的尸体，血管中血液流过而产生的健康的声响。一个真真实实的River。  
  
“不。”他安静的说，声音破碎，他不会承认他流泪了，吸入香草和薰衣草和她独有的时间的气味，“听起来很棒。”  
  
然后，他最后看了一眼手上的便条，因为颤抖有些皱了起来，视线落在了最后一句上，理解了其中恶俗而毫不相关的美妙。  
  
你一定很高兴没有人给你剧透过这一刻吧？  
  
没错，博士想到，他的两颗心脏几乎跳到他的喉咙里了，他的脸埋进了他妻子的头发里，他们两人都不了解的未来正摆在他们的眼前。他的确相当高兴。  
  
STARSTARSSTARSSTARSSTARS  
  
这是一台时间机器。有开始，中途和结局。有时候它们很美好，有时候它们很糟糕，有些时候，它们只是它们那样，而你知道吗？博士说什么也不会错过的。  
  
所以，他没有错过。  
  
这是博士的故事，但这不是它的结尾。（This is the story of The Doctor, and this is not how it ends.)

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Legs, nose and Mrs. Robinson——Impossible Astronaut： 当Amy Rory River走出TARDIS的时候，博士随口扯的特工代号。罗宾森夫人是电影《毕业生》的典故，打趣River外表年纪比博士大。  
> [2]A Christmas Carol, 2010 最后一次Kazran和Abigail在六十年代的美国过平安夜的时候，博士被梦露拉着在某个教堂里结了婚。博士在电话里说那不是真的教堂所以不算数。  
> [3]Victory of the Daleks：博士拿着的一种就着茶喝的饼干，后来在Dalek面前装作是TARDIS炸弹的那个。（Matt在访谈里说对Jammy dodgers之于11大概就像Jelly Baby之于4叔）我觉得就是里面有果酱的doughnut/donut。  
> [4]Impossible Astronaut：River和博士对日记的时候提到的建造大坝的Jim the Fish。  
> [5]第三季第一集Smith and Jones，把整个医院从地球拉到月球上的雨是从下向上下的。  
> [6]第三季第二集/End of Time特别篇/五十周年，伊丽莎白一世  
> [7]新版里面第一次出现三个人是Rose Adam和九叔，结果Adam闯了祸，博士不得不消除Adam的记忆。然后是Rose和Jack，Jack被Dalek杀死了一次，然后还得经历永远不死。然后是Mickey和Rose，末尾Rose被困在平行世界。Amy和Rory就不解释了。旧版里面，第一次有companion死是第一任博士的时候，Katarina和Steven一块和第一任博士一块儿旅行，Katarina选择和反派同归于尽。  
> [8]其实这段屏幕上是博士自问自答。在12年的special。  
> [9]第三季末尾，Jack说他是他故乡的第一个Time Agent，人称Face Of Boe（虽然事后RTD说这事不算正史），所以大脸其实一直死不了的Jack，而Jack提醒了博士法师的事情。  
> [10]我相信大家都知道这是谁，不过后面这个为什么是二十年我也不理解。  
> [11]时间领主的一种生理结构。


End file.
